The Quincy's Cross
by thecolorsilver
Summary: What if Ichigo's Mother was a Quincy? Would that mean Ichigo was a Quincy himself? What would happen if that were true? Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Ishida and Ichigo were sitting in the classroom after everyone had left with Chad, and Rukia around them. They were all talking pretty loudly. Orihime walked in and up to the group. Ishida and Ichigo were sitting across from each other, arguing. She put her hand out. "What's going on here?"

Ichigo looked at her. "Basically, Ishida's an idiot."

Ishida closed his eyes. "Yeah, it's easy for you to think you've spotted one since you are an idiot yourself."

"Sometimes you really get on my nerves! Thinking you're all better than me!" Ichigo sat forward.

"That's 'cause I _am_ better than you!" Ishida sat forward as well.

"How so, four eyes!" He sat forward more.

"In too many ways for your puny brain to understand, substitute!"

"That is _it_!" Ichigo pushed his chair back.

Orihime put her hands between them. "Stop it! You need to calm down!"

Rukia laughed. "I'm rooting for Ishida."

Ichigo looked at her. "How could you! I'm kicking you out of my closet!"

She pointed to Ishida. "So? I'll just move into his."

Orihime brought her hands back. "What happened?"

Ichigo and Ishida looked at each other for a moment, then looked away with their arms crossed.

Rukia walked around the table and put her arm around Orihime. "Basically, this is what happened." She set her hand on the table. "They're both idiots."

"Hey!" They turned to her.

Chad looked at Orihime. "They got into a contest. Ichigo won. Ishida won't give him what he said he would. Now Ichigo is mad."

They all looked at Chad. Rukia looked at Orihime. "What he said."

Orihime looked back and forth from Ichigo to Ishida. "What contest? What did Ishida say he'd give him? Why won't he give it to him?"

"Because I need it! I didn't think he'd actually _make_ me give it to him!" Ishida looked away.

"Of course I would! That's what we agreed to, stupid!" Ichigo looked away as well.

Orihime looked determined. "Well if it was a contest and you said you'd give it to him then you should." She put her hand out. "Hand it to me and I'll give it to him."

Ishida looked at her hand. He looked up at her. "Inoue. I'd just like to say that I think you're a very nice girl. But…I will give you this when hell freezes over and the continents collide."

"You know," Rukia put her hand on his shoulder. "They are saying that continents will eventually collide."

"Well when that happens I'll hand it to him!" He looked out the window.

"Ishida…" Orihime walked to him. "Ishida, my friend. My close ally…." She brought his chair out. "My comrade." He looked scared. "Just tell Orihime what it was that you said Kurosaki-kun could have, okay?" She leaned over and looked him in the eyes. "You know you want to."

He spoke softly. "My Quincy Cross."

She looked at him, surprised. "You said you'd give him that!"

"Only for a day! Then he'd have to give it back! And if I won he'd have to give me Zangetsu for a day." He looked annoyed. "But the idiot won."

"I'm sorry…" Ichigo put his hand up to his ear. "It sounded like you just said that Ishida won, but it was Ichigo that won."

"Shut up, Kurosaki." Ishida spoke over Orihime's shoulder.

Orihime stood away from Ishida. "Well, this is tough." She looked at both of them. "What were you thinking betting such important things as those!" She looked disappointed at them. Rukia started walking away, slowly. Orihime turned to her. "Kuchiki-san!" Rukia stopped and sunk down a bit. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

Ishida and Ichigo looked at her and slowly got a little perturbed. "Hey, yeah! It was her idea in the first place!"

Rukia turned around and put her hand behind her head. "I thought it would be entertaining. It's always good to have a little entertainment, you know?"

"It's your responsibility to get Ishida to give Ichigo his Quincy Cross." Orihime gestured to Ishida.

Ishida looked at Rukia. He looked at Orihime. He looked at Rukia. "Oh, no. _Oh_, no. Just because it's Rukia trying now doesn't mean anything's changed. This is staying with me."

Rukia walked up to him. "Ishida. Do you see what the sun is doing outside?" She looked out the window. "Look. I said _look_." He turned to the window. She smiled. "It is setting. That means that Ichigo will only have your Quincy Cross for a few hours. And I will be with him the entire time. It will be _fine_. Trust me. And it'll get him off your case." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Be a man, Ishida. Live up to your word."

Ishida let out a sigh. "Fine." He took his bracelet off. Turning to Ichigo he narrowed his eyes. "But if something happens to this…" He paused. "I'll do nothing…because I won't have any powers." He set it on the table in front of him. After a moment he paused. "Actually, I'll have Seele Schneider." He tapped the table. "So beware." He stood and walked to the door. "Tomorrow. You better have that." He left.

Ichigo looked at the bracelet. "Wow…" He turned his head to the side, still looking at it. "What…am I supposed to do with this?" Rukia grabbed it from him. "Hey!"

She put it on and let it drop. "By the honor of the Quincy, I will shoot this arrow!" She pulled back an imaginary arrow and let it go. She held her arm up and looked at it. "Nice." She gave it back to Ichigo. "You better take good care of it or you'll be Seele Schneidered. He looked serious."

Ichigo put the bracelet in his pocket. "Yeah, yeah. I'll take good care of it."

"Alright." She grabbed his arm and picked him up out of his chair. "Let's get going, it's late."

Rukia waved to Chad and Orihime and Ichigo and her walked away from the school. Rukia pulled her back pack up on her back. "What would you have done if he would have won?"

"He wouldn't have." He looked at her for a moment, then looked away.

She thought for a moment, looking down. "Yeah…but. What if he had?"

"Then I would have given him my sword!" He lifted his hands and let them drop. "And it would have sucked."

"What do you think he would have done with it?" She brought her finger up to her mouth, thinking. "Like, tried to practice with it?" She tried to picture this. She turned to Ichigo. "Try to picture that, Ichigo. It's really quite funny."

"He probably would have just put it on his bed and forgotten about it. Like I'm going to do with this piece of crap." He held the Cross.

Rukia took it. "You can not hold that and say it's a piece of crap at the same time. This happens to be a great weapon." She petted it. "Don't listen to him."

"Anyways." He looked at the sky. "I don't know why I wanted it so badly. I guess just to prove a point."

"You were drawn to it." She stared at him. "You had a bond with the bracelet. You felt as though you were destined to meet." She started slowly moving the bracelet towards his face. "Love at first site."

"Stop it! That's not it at all." He took it from her. "I just wanted to make him pay."

"Sure, sure."

They walked into his house and up to his room. He sat in his chair at his desk. She sat on her bed in the closet. He set it on the desk. "Man. That was a long day."

She looked at it. "So, are you gonna shoot an arrow?" She shot another imaginary arrow. "This is your one and only chance to be a Quincy!" She looked important.

He sighed. "Fine." He awkwardly put the bracelet on. "It feels weird to wear jewelry.

"The Quincy Cross is _not_ jewelry." She shook her head. "It is a serious weapon. Think of it like wearing Zangetsu on your wrist."

He looked at her strangely and then looked down at the bracelet. "Zangetsu on my wrist." He turned to the window and tried to sound important. "By the honor of the Quincy, I will shoot this arrow." He slowly let the Cross drop and started to shoot an imaginary arrow, but then a large blue bow appeared. Ichigo stopped. "What the hell!" He turned to Rukia. "What the hell! What is this?"

She looked at him. "How come my incantation didn't work? That doesn't seem fair."

He looked around the room, moving the bow as he did. "I don't know how to make it stop. How do I make it stop!"

"Ichigo, you should really stop swinging that thing around, you're gonna-"

He accidentally shot off an arrow, hitting the ceiling. He tried to cover his head, letting go of the bow and making it disappear. He looked up. "I made it go away." He looked to Rukia. "It's gone!"

"Yeah, but there's a new hole in the ceiling." She pointed to it.

"Dammit! What am I going to tell my dad?" He stood.

His door opened, quickly. His dad ran in. "Ichigo, are you okay?" He put his hands on his shoulders, "Are you alright, are you hurt?"

"Dad, I'm fine…" He looked away, annoyed.

"Good…cause really what's most important is Rukia!" He turned to Rukia. "Rukia are you okay!" He put his hands on her shoulders. "Were you hurt?"

"Dad! I'm your son!" Ichigo put his hand out.

"You just said you were fine." He looked to him for a moment. "I'm terribly sorry that my son makes you get into troubles like these. He really doesn't try to be so horrible…"

Ichigo grabbed him by the shirt and started pulling him out of the room. "Wait!" He stopped and put his hand on Ichigo's head, pushing him down. He looked up at the ceiling. "What happened?"

"Well…I-um…"

"Oh, Ichigo shot off a blue arrow from a blue bow." Rukia looked at his dad. His dad stood there for a moment, not saying anything. She smiled. "Just kidding." His dad laughed. "Oh, Rukia. You make the best jokes. Well, bye then." He walked out.

"Rukia!" Ichigo sat down on his bed. "You can't just say stuff like that!"

"What, cause he'll believe me?" She stood up and leaned against the wall. "What we need to be thinking about right now is why you could just use Ishida's Cross." He laid down on his stomach and buried his head in his pillow. "Apathy is not the answer, Ichigo." She walked up and took the pillow out from under his head. "We have to think."

"Ow!" He looked up. "Maybe I don't want to know why."

"How can you not want to know why!" She sat down on his chair and held the pillow. "You might be a Quincy!" She looked at the ceiling. "Do you know what that means!" She thought about it. What did that mean? That would mean…that he was a human, a Shinigami and a Quincy. "Holy Lord. You'd be a super being."

"What are you talking about?" He turned his head away from her.

"No, really." She leaned forward and started pushing him so he rocked back and forth. "You'd be unstoppable! A human, a Quincy and a Shinigami." She put her hand up toward the ceiling. "You'd have it all."

He thought about this. What _would_ that be like? He turned his head so he was looking at her. "Yeah, but how could I possibly be a Quincy?"

She thought about it. "I don't know." She narrowed her eyes. "We'd have to ask Ishida. But I don't want to wait!" She hugged the pillow. "Let's ask now!"

"No, not now." He shook his head. "I'd rather keep my 'Ishida time' to a minimum."

She picked up his phone. "What's his number?"

"No idea."

She thought. "I'll be right back." She walked out of his room. After a few moments she walked back in.

He saw that she was holding a telephone book. "Dammit!"

"Ha-ha! I've beaten the system." She flipped through the pages. "Ishida…Ishida…Ish…ida. Here!" Her finger stopped on a number. She picked up the phone and dialed the number. She tapped the desk as she waited. Ichigo looked at her and she winked. He shook his head. She stopped. "Oh, Ishida, is it you?" She looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah, it's me, Rukia." She closed her eyes. "No, Ichigo did not break your Cross." She looked at Ichigo. "Listen. We have urgent questions for you and it can't wait until tomorrow, can you come to Ichigo's house?" She pursed her lips, listening to his answer. "That's…not the answer I was looking for." She set the phone book on the ground. "Listen, Ishida, it's like this." She gestured to the side. "Ichigo…didn't _break_ your cross…" She looked to the side. "But something did happen to it." She smiled. "Yes, as soon as possible." She hung up the phone. "He's coming."

"Great." Ichigo reached over and grabbed his pillow from Rukia. He laid his head on it. "Wonderful."

"Isn't it though?" She lifted her hands. "I'm a genius."

"Ichigo!" The door opened and his dad spoke. "You have a friend." Ishida walked in and his dad closed the door.

"What the hell!" Ichigo sat up. "How did you get here so fast!"

Ishida moved his glasses up. "When it's important, I'm extremely fast." He leaned against the wall. "Far faster than _you_."

"Damn you." Ichigo laid back down.

"Now what did you do to my Cross?" He stared at them.

"Ichigo." Rukia turned to him. "Show him."

"Why?" He closed his eyes.

"Because I said so, that's why." She stood up and picked him up so he was sitting. "Come on, this is important."

He got out of the bed and sat down at his desk as she sat down in her bed again. "Do I have to do it exactly as before?"

"I don't think it would hurt." She nodded.

Ichigo turned to Ishida. "I don't mean any disrespect to…you know…Quincy's when I say what I'm about to say." He cleared his throat. "By the honor of the Quincy I will shoot this arrow." Ishida brought his hand up to his forehead. Ichigo let the Cross drop and a blue bow appeared. Ishida was still looking down.

"Ishida…" Rukia looked to him. "Ishida! Look!"

He turned to Ichigo. He moved back "What in God's name!"

Ichigo turned to him. "Yeah, I really don't know either. It just happened." He shrugged his shoulders and brought his left hand up. "It's the strangest-" An arrow shot off and broke the window.

"You idiot." Ishida covered his face.

"It happened again." Ichigo looked at his window.

"Good shot, Ichigo." Rukia patted his head. "Good shot."

The door opened. "Is everyone okay?" His dad walked in, Ichigo was still holding the bow. "Is…everyone…o…kay?"

"Yes." Ishida stood in front of Ichigo. "We're just doing some archery practice. This is the new bow at school. Pretty high tech looking, isn't it? No need to be alarmed. You can go now, we're fine." He brought his hands in front of him.

"Right." His dad walked out. "That's good!" He shut the door.

Ichigo cursed himself. "How do I get rid of this thing?"

Ishida shook his head. "I don't know."

Ichigo looked at the ceiling, then to Ishida. "What do you _mean_, you don't know?"

He stared at him. "Just what I said, I don't know. It just kind of happens when I want it to happen; I don't think about it, it comes naturally for me. If you asked me to explain it to you, which you just did, I wouldn't know how to." He turned away.

Ichigo sighed. He looked at the bow. "It just happens, huh?" He looked at the ground. "Damn." He turned back to the bow and moved his arms around. "Well, it kind of feels like I should…maybe…" He shot an arrow into his bed. "Dammit!"

"It's okay, Ichigo. If that were a hollow you would have done a good deed." Rukia nodded.

He growled. "Okay…let's see, here. If I just…no. But…I…" He shot an arrow through the hole he made in the glass. A car alarm went off.

Rukia laughed. She put her hands out in front of her, moving them across the air. "Car gets vandalized with Quincy arrow, page 11."

He shook his head. "I think I'm getting it, now. All I have to do is stay focused and tell myself I'm letting it go." He let out a purposeful breath. "I'm letting the bow go."

"Aww, you made a rhyme." Rukia put her hand on his shoulder.

"I guess if I had to put it some way that would be a way to put it." Ishida was leaning against a wall again.

"Okay." He closed his eyes. Slowly he let his hands go and the bow disappeared. They were all quiet. He looked at both of them. "It's gone."

"Good for you, Kurasaki, now give it back to me and never touch it again." Ishida held his hand out.

"Hey, I have it for the rest of the night, or don't you remember. I don't have to give it back to you until school tomorrow." He guarded it.

Ishida crossed his arms and turned to the side. "I don't know what you're gonna do with it until then. It's not like you can train or something."

Ichigo thought for a moment. "It's been bothering me." He looked at Ishida. "How is it possible that I have Quincy powers?" He sat forward. "Does that mean I'm a Quincy?"

Ishida didn't like the sound of that…but yes. He looked to him and moved his glasses up. "Sadly, you seem to be a Quincy." He made a noise of disgust.

"But how?" Ichigo brought a hand up.

Ishida shook his head. "Think about it, Kurosaki. What is the one way that you could be a Quincy?"

Ichigo thought for a moment. He thought for another moment. He thought for yet another moment. "No, I still don't get it."

"One of your parents has to be a Quincy, you moron!" Ishida put a hand forward.

"Don't call me a moron, moron!" Ichigo sat back.

"You're both morons, it doesn't mean you have to be mean about it!" Rukia closed her eyes.

Ichigo finally realized what he had said. "What, _what_?"

Ishida collected himself. "In order to be a Quincy, you have to have Quincy blood. This means, you have to have a parent who is a Quincy." He looked down.

Rukia looked to Ichigo. "Or was a Quincy. It could have been your mother."

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing. One of his parents was a Quincy? That made no sense. He shook his head. "That's it. I am asking my dad."

"Your dad! You can't do that!" Rukia stood up.

"Well if one of them was a Quincy then he has to know, right?" He started walking to the door.

"But what if he didn't know! What if it was your mom and she never told him!" She stood in front of him.

Ichigo stopped. "Hmm…" He closed his eyes. Then he stared at her. "I'll just have to take that chance." He walked past her.

She looked to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo's dad was sitting at the kitchen table looking at a picture. He looked up as Ichigo walked down the stairs. "Dad?"

"She really was beautiful, wasn't she?" He touched the picture.

"It really kind of scares me when you get serious like this, dad." Ichigo sat down in a chair in front of him.

He moved the picture forward so Ichigo could see it.

Ichigo touched the picture. "Dad…I need to ask you something." He paused, then cleared his throat. "And it might sound a _little_ strange to you." He brought his index finger and thumb together so they were almost touching. "But, then again it might not sound strange at all." He let out a quick breath. "So." He closed his eyes. "It's about you and mom. I was wondering…if you guys were-"

"I wondered if there would ever be a day when you would sit down and have this conversation with me." He took the picture from him. "I tried to think of what I would say. But, truthfully, I put it off. So, I still don't have anything to say." He looked at the table. "I'm sorry." He looked up at him. "If you want answers, see Urahara."

"Urahara?"

"Yes. He knows everything. Just tell him that I said it was okay for him to explain it to you, and give him this picture." He stood up and walked out the kitchen, but just before he left he turned to him. "Don't think poorly of me that I haven't told you until now." He left.

Ichigo stared at the picture. He turned it over. It had a note from his mother. "Mom?" He read it. "'My darling Captain, you'll always be in my heart, even if I can't be with you. I wait for the day that we can be together. - You're love.'" Ichigo looked to the side. "Captain?" He closed his eyes. "Was my dad…" He shook his head. "No, I'm making stuff up." He stood. "I've got to get to Urahara's."

He walked up to his room to get Ishida and Rukia.

---

Urahara turned the photo over. "This is your mom's handwriting, alright." He set it down on the table. "I never thought I'd see that again." He sighed. "It's strange talking to you about her."

"How do you know about her, what is going on?" Ichigo sat forward.

"It's a mystery, indeed." Rukia nodded.

"Which one was a Quincy?" Ishida put his hand on the table. "Please don't say both were."

"In truth, it was his mother." He pointed to the picture. "But she gave all that up when she married your dad. She wanted to become normal for you and your sisters. Give you a normal family." He took a drink of his tea.

"How did my dad and her meet?" Ichigo took the picture back from Urahara. "I want the real story."

"Well, let's see. It's been a while since I've thought of it." He looked down to his tea cup. "Oh, that's right. It went something like this…"

---

"You want me to _what_?" Isshin stood in front of Yamamoto.

"Your subordinate has been missing in the world of the living for over a month, now, Captain Kurosaki. You can not just let your people run wild." He hit the ground with his cane. "You will go and find him and bring him back here."

"Why can't I send my Vice-Captain, or Third Seat?" He gestured to the door. "They would be more suited to the task."

"I have chosen you for this. You will go." He put his hand on the arm rest. "This meeting is over. Leave, now."

Isshin sighed. "Thanks. I'll just go do that, now."

Isshin's Vice-Captain was sitting on the couch, inspecting his nails. He looked at his Captain as he entered the room. "So! What's the verdict, Captin-o-mine?" He turned back to his nails.

"I have to go to the real world to get Hiro." He sat down at his desk and brought his hand up to his face. "Today. I have to leave today."

"That's a bummer, Captain." His Vice-Captain stuck his lower lip out a bit. "A real bummer."

"Somehow I don't believe the sincerity of your words when you say that, Tohru." Isshin looked up at him. "Sometimes I wonder why I picked you as my Vice-Captain.

"Because of my good looks and amazing charm." He polished his nails. "Something that you sincerely lack."

"Right." He sighed.

Tohru looked up. "Don't fret my Captain, there are many illustrious things in the world of the living."

"Do you even know what 'illustrious' means?" Isshin looked at him.

"Things such as candy canes, bicycles, station wagons, diet soda and smooth jazz." He nodded. "I've heard of such things from other Shinigami and have always wanted to experience them myself. You…have the chance, Captain." He narrowed his eyes. "I…envy you." He went back to his nails.

"Like I'd have enough time for such things. I just have to go, get Hiro, and come back. That's all there is to it." He stood. "And I better get going." He started walking to the door.

"You could always just 'have a hard time finding him,' Captain." Tohru put his hand out. "Tokyo is a big city I am told. Many crevices in which he could be hiding."

"He's not a mouse."

"Many alley ways." He looked to his nails.

"I suppose I might look around." Ishhin opened the door. "But not for long. I have to be back here for…" He looked up. "For…"

"Right. You just hurry on back for that. It seems important." Tohru patted him on the shoulder.

"Where did you come from?" Isshin looked at him. "I didn't even hear you come up!"

"I'm very stealthy." He walked back to the couch.

"Alright, I'm leaving. I'll talk to you later; take care of things while I'm gone." Ishhin shut the door behind him.

By the time he got to the world of the living it was still light out. He was happy about this. He walked all around the town, no sign of Hiro. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" He looked up at the sky. "Where is he!"

"Where is who?" Isshin opened his eyes and slowly turned around. There was a beautiful woman standing there. She had long brown hair and a lovely smile. "Are you looking for someone? Maybe I know him." She looked around.

Isshin widened his eyes. He looked down at his captains outfit just to make sure. He looked back up at her. He looked behind him. "You…are talking to me, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Of course. Who else would I be talking to?"

"You can see me?" He turned to the side a bit, but was still looking at her.

She laughed a little and brought her hand up to her mouth. "Of course I can, why wouldn't I be able to?"

He paused. "Well…because…I'm a Shinigami."

She stopped laughing. "Oh." She looked at the sky. "_Oh._" She pointed to the side. "Well, then. I'll just be heading this way. It was nice to talk to you, greatest blessings on your journey to finding your friend, bye now!" She started walking away quickly.

He walked up to her and grabbed her wrist. "Wait, how can you see me?"

She laughed, nervously. "I've always had a talent for seeing spiritual beings, be it souls or hollows or Shinigami!" She pointed to him. "It's just been who I am." She nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me…" She walked away.

"Wait! What's your name?" He held onto her wrist.

She turned back to him. "Why?"

"Because, you're beautiful. I mean, you're interesting." He brought his hand up to his face.

She smiled. "It's Masaki."

"Masaki." He smiled. "Won't you talk to me for a while?"

She looked a little nervous and looked around a bit. "Well…I just…think that maybe…I should…yes. Yes, I'll talk to you." She nodded. "Why not!"

"Thank you." They walked over to a bench. After a few moments he turned to her. "What is it you do?"

She looked at him. "How do you like being a Shinigami?" She smiled.

He looked up. Evading the question? "I like it. It's interesting."

She looked at his outfit. "So, a Captain are we?" She gulped. "Nice."

"It is what it is, nothing more. I try not to think too much of it." He tapped the bench a little bit.

"Yeah, it's best not to think too much of one's self." She shook her head and closed her eyes. "Especially when you're a Shinigami." She opened her eyes wide and looked to the side. "So, it's really nice out today. Birds chirping, air moving around."

He nodded. "Yeah, I never get to come down here, it's a nice change of pace." His nod turned into a slow nod. "_Nice_ change of pace."

"I agree. The change of pace would be a nice one." She looked at the ground.

"Why, have you been to the Soul Society?" He turned to her.

"No!" She shook her head at him. "I'm just trying to be agreeable." She smiled.

"I see." He smiled back at her.

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "Well, the time has gone by so quickly, has it not? Already it is night fall. I better get back home!" She stood up.

"But, it's still light out." He looked up at the sky.

"It's been nice to meet you Captain Shinigami." She brought her hand out to shake his.

He shook her hand. "Yeah, it was really nice talking to you." She started walking away, un-audibly talking to herself. "Hey!" He spoke from his sitting down position. She stopped. "Will I ever see you again?"

She bit her lower lip and shut her eyes. "I would like nothing more, Captain Shinigami." Oh, no! That was not the way to put it! She should have just said 'yes'!" She cursed herself.

"Thank you, Masaki. I'll meet you here again tomorrow at noon."

She turned around to tell him it might not be a good idea after all but he was gone. She had her hand out. She wrinkled her nose. "It would never work." She turned around, held her purse in front of her and walked away.

The next day Isshin stood by the bench at noon. He looked around. At twelve thirty he started to get a little sad. She wouldn't come, would she? He sighed and started walking away.

"Captain Shinigami!" He looked back to see her waving at him and walking up. "Don't go, I'm coming!"

He smiled. "Hi, Masaki."

They sat down. She let out a breath. After a moment she spoke. "True confession?"

"I'd love one." He looked at her and smiled.

"I almost didn't come." She sat back. "Then I realized that I wanted to come so I ran the whole way." She was breathing a little heavy. "What have you done to me, Captain Shinigami?" She hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"I don't know, but I seem to have done something right." He crossed his arms and looked happy with his work.

She opened her purse and started looking through it. "A-ha! Here it is." She took something out and handed it to him.

"What is it?" He saw it was a blank piece of paper.

"Turn it over, silly."

It was a picture of her. "Now you can have me anytime." She opened her eyes wide and covered her mouth. "I retract that statement."

He laughed. "Thanks."

She put her purse on the bench next to her. She thought for a moment. "You know, I don't just give my picture to anyone." She looked at him seriously. "You're pretty important. I'll just have you know that." She shook her finger at him.

"Good to know." He brought his hands up in front of him. "I'll take good care of it."

"You better." She looked up at the sky. "I better go. It's getting late."

"It's still light out!" He pointed to the sky. "What is your deal?"

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder!" She slinked away. "I'll see you tomorrow Captain Shinigami!" She waved and ran away.

He laughed.

They saw each other like this every day for two months. Slowly-but-surely they fell in love with each other. Finally, she decided she had to tell him.

So one day, she closed her eyes and held his hands. He sat back a bit. "What's wrong, Masaki?"

She looked a little sad. "I have something to tell you, Isshin. And I'm very afraid to tell you."

"You can tell me anything, Masaki." He laughed. "Nothing will surprise me or upset me, I promise."

She let out a breath. "I don't know about this."

He shook his head. "What is it? Just tell me."

She sighed. "Okay. I'm…just gonna say it." She looked at him. "I know that right now our people are feuding right now, so it's a terrible thing that I kept this from you." She looked at the bench. "But I was greedy, and I wanted you, so I didn't want to tell you." She put her right hand on his knee. "Please, don't let the fight between our blood come between us."

He slowly realized what she was saying. "Please…don't tell me what I think you're telling me."

A few tears fell from her eyes. "Isshin. I'm still the same person you've been seeing the past few months, I just happen to also…" She kind of trailed off.

"Be a Quincy." He let go of her hand. "You're a _Quincy_."

She looked at him and brought her hands together. "But that's okay! It doesn't mean we can't be together! It's a stupid thing, this fight between the Quincy's and the Shinigami's, we can get through it, I know we can!"

He stood up. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

She put her hands on her face. "Because you wouldn't have talked to me."

"Of course I wouldn't have, Masaki. Do you realize what it would mean for me as a Captain if I were to be with a Quincy?" He put his hand on her shoulder. "It would mean my ruin." He started walking away.

"Wait!" She ran after him. "Wait!" She grabbed his wrist. "Don't you feel anything for me! Don't you love me?"

He stopped. "Yes."

She put her head against his back. She closed her eyes. "Then…what's more important to you." She started crying. "I know what's more important to me."

He looked at the ground. "I have to go back, now. I won't be coming here tomorrow." He left.

She fell to the ground.

Isshin walked into his office.

"So, Captain-o-mine, how goes it?"

"Get out!" Isshin pointed toward the door.

"Not fresh as a daisy this fine afternoon, I see how it goes." Tohru stood. "When you're ready to let your troubles spill out into my manly bosom just come calling. I am an excellent listener." He left the room.

Isshin ran his hands through his hair. He looked at the ceiling. "What the hell!"

Tohru opened the door and peeked in. "Was that you calling, Captain?" Isshin threw a book at the door. "I'll just be waiting out here, call me when you need me." He shut the door.

Isshin rested his head on the table. "Dammit." He didn't know what to do. He did love her but there was no way he could be with her. Quincy's and Shinigami's were sworn enemies. To marry a Quincy would mean banishment, especially if you were a Captain. But he loved her! He sat up. "Damn…" He looked to the door. "Tohru! Get in here!"

Tohru opened the door. "Coming, Captin-o-mine." He walked up to the desk. "Would you like to cry into my manly bosom?"

"Move any closer to me and I'm releasing my zanpakuto on you." He put his hand on the hilt of his katana.

"Whatever you say, Captain. What is it that you need?" He put his hands on the desk.

"What would you do if you fell in love with a Quincy?" He looked at him questioningly.

"Very interesting, Captain. Is that a riddle from the latest issue of our magazine?" He brought his finger up to his mouth.

"No, I'm just asking you." He sighed.

"If I fell in love with a Quincy." He closed his eyes. "Am I really in love with her or is it like surfacey love that can dissipate over a period of two or three days." He brought his hand up parallel with the desk and made a 'so so' gesture.

"You're really in love with her. Like you could never be without her." Isshin put his elbow on the table and put his hand toward Tohru.

"Well, then…let's see…" He took in a purposeful breath and brought his hands up like he was meditating. "I would have to say that I would be with her." He nodded and looked to Isshin. "Yes. Because love is an unbreakable bond between two humans that cannot be rent by anything…even a feud between two tribes of people." He brought his hand up to his heart. "Plus, it would just bother me for the rest of my life. You know the 'what if's' and all that good stuff."

Isshin looked at the desk. "Unbreakable bond."

"_Unbreakable_." He pondered it for a moment. "You know, unless you…break it."

Isshin stood up. "I'm going to her." He walked around the desk.

Tohru stopped him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You actually _fell in love_ with a Quincy?"

"Yes. That's why I asked." He looked at him, confused.

"Well that's a different matter." He laughed a little. "This is real life, not a hypothetical question. You have to really think about it this time."

"Dammit, I was really asking you, Tohru!" Isshin pushed him back a few steps.

"Alright, alright!" He walked back the few steps. "Let's think about this. You really love her, not surfacey love?"

"Yes, I really love her." He looked at the ground.

"What does she think of you being a Shinigami?" He lifted his chin up and narrowed his eyes, still looking at him.

"She's _fine_ with it!" He lifted his hands.

"What does she look like?" He crossed his arms. "She doesn't look creepy and Quincy-like does she? Some of those Quincy's look pretty creepy, I hear."

"She doesn't look creepy." He closed his eyes. "She's really very beautiful." He stopped. "Wait. I have a picture of her." He stopped and walked to his desk, taking out the picture. It was upside down. "It's right…here." He looked at it.

"What? What!" Tohru smiled. "Did you just realize she was creepy looking?"

"No, it's just. There wasn't writing on this before and now there is. How did that happen?" He touched the words.

"Are you sure you didn't write it and just forgot?" Tohru turned his head. "Happens to me all the time."

"I'm sure! This isn't my handwriting." He looked back to the picture.

"Well what does it say, Captin-o-mine." He smiled. "Something dirty?"

"No." He looked annoyed.

"Well then what does it say!" He stepped forward.

He shook his head. "Well…it says, 'My darling Captain, you'll always be in my heart, even if I can't be with you. I wait for the day that we can be together. - You're love.'" He turned the picture over, then turned it back over. He smiled and laughed once, softly.

"That's extremely emotional when you stop to think about it." Tohru sat down. "Cuts right to your core."

Isshin sat down at his desk. "I do want to be with her."

Tohru looked at his nails. "Then, uh…be with her."

Isshin looked up at him. "You were just trying to stop me!"

"I was just trying to get you to explore all the options!" He leaned forward and slowly shook his head, raising his shoulders.

Isshin sat back in his chair. "Tomorrow, I'll go to her. Where we always meet. I hope she's there." He closed his eyes. "I really hope she's there."

The next day at noon Isshin sat at the bench, waiting for Masaki. He waited and waited. Then, at twelve thirty he let out a long breath and started to walk away. Then he head it.

"Captain Shinigami! Wait!" He turned around. Masaki was running up to him, waving her arm. She hugged him. "Thank you for coming." They both sat down. After a moment she spoke. "True confession?"

He smiled. "I'd love to hear one."

She put her hand on the bench. "I almost didn't come today." She laughed.

He laughed as well. He turned to her. "Really? Then why did you?"

"Because I really hoped and prayed that you would, too." She put her hand on his. "And you did." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

They sat quietly for a while. Finally he spoke. "Will you marry me?"

She looked to the side. "Um…"

"You don't have to say 'yes.' I just wanted to ask." He looked forward.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "I'd love to marry you, Captain Shinigami." She turned and kissed him.

After they got married it didn't take long for news of there marriage to meet the Soul Society. He was called in front of Yamamoto. "Captain, am I to understand that you have married a Quincy?" He stared at him.

Isshin looked down. "Yes. But, I'd like to believe that you can realize that times have changed, Head Captain. And that the war between the Quincy and the Shinigami is over. Please, let me be with her."

Yamamoto stared at him. "You are hereby banished from the Soul Society and stripped of your title as a Captain. Be thankful that you weren't sentenced to death."

Isshin looked at the ground. "Thank you, Head Captain."

Isshin stood at his desk, packing his things. Tohru sat on the couch. "Just to let you know, Captin-o-mine, I was rooting for you." He clasped both hands together beside his face and shook them. "Rooting for you all the way."

"Thanks, Tohru, that gives me strength."

He polished his nails. "So, what are you gong to do now? Buy a candy cane and listen to smooth jazz while riding on a bicycle?"

He sighed. "I guess I'll just live with her. My life will change but…it won't be a bad thing, I don't think." He put a book in his bag.

Tohru pointed at the bag and smiled. "Captain…did you just steal that book?"

Isshin growled. "I just got banished from the Soul Society for the rest of my life. I was stripped of my title of as a Captain, I can never come back here." He pointed to the bag. "This is my favorite book. I love this book, I read it at least once a year." He put his hand on the table. "I'm taking it with me."

Tohru nodded and put a hand up in front of him. "Far be it from me to tell you what to do in this time of mourning, Captain. You steal to your hearts content."

Isshin walked around his desk and stood in front of Tohru. Tohru looked up at him. Isshin put his hand on Tohru's shoulder. "Tohru, take care of things now that I'll be going. I'm counting on you. Even though that's a scary thought."

As he walked away Tohru spoke. "That's a very kind word from you, Captain! Look, there are tears falling from my beautiful eyes!" He pointed to his eyes. "They're lilac eyes, don't you remember! The least common color in the two worlds!" He stood and waved. "Interesting fact: I'm the only person in the Soul Society with lilac eyes!" The door shut. "Goodbye, Captin-o-mine."

Isshin arrived in the world of the living and met with Masaki. "Well…I'll be staying down here from now on…" He brought his hand up behind his head.

"Didn't go so well, huh?" She smiled half-heartedly. "Well! Then we'll just have to get you a proper gigai! Then you can get around and I won't look like I'm talking to myself, you know?" She took his hand. "I know this great guy…" They started walking.

---

Urahara took a drink of his tea. "And that's how your parents met."

Ichigo, Ishida and Rukia all nodded. "I see."

Ichigo sat forward. "My dad was awful serious. And my mom was awful peppy."

He smiled. "I know! They changed a lot when you guys were born. They wanted a proper family. Your mom gave up being a Quincy. It was all so you could be normal." He set down his tea cup. "And then when your mom passed on your dad completely changed. I think he was trying to cheer you guys up." He took another drink of tea.

"Don't you have something to give Ichigo?" Rukia sat forward. "I know you must have it, because Ichigo's dad would never keep it. He's just not that way."

Urahara brought his fan up to his face. "Whatever are you talking about?"

Ishida stood up. "Hand it over, Urahara. It belongs to him."

Ichigo looked back and forth to everyone. "What? What belongs to me?"

Urahara sighed. "I know it belongs to him. I was just pestering him." He stood up. "Your dad…told me to give you this once you figured out you had Quincy powers." He stood up and left the room. "So I kept it safe until now!" He spoke from the other room. After a moment and a few loud noises he walked back out. He handed Ichigo a box.

Ichigo looked at it. "What's this?"

"You're supposed to open it, Ichigo." Rukia tapped the top.

"I know that!" Ichigo brought it away from her tapping range.

"Then don't ask what it is!" Ishida moved his glasses up. "Just open it."

Ichigo opened the box. He moved forward so his face was five inches away from it. "Are you kidding me?" He sat back. "I get this?"

"Yes!" Urahara brought his fan up to his face. "And if you loose it or break it, everyone will make you feel extremely bad about it. And you'll deserve it."

Ichigo took it out of the box. Ishida put his hand out. "Good, now you can give mine back."

Urahara pointed at it with his fan. "That Quincy Cross was your mothers. When she died your dad kept gave it to me to keep it safe. Now it's yours. You can use it if you like."

Ichigo looked at him. "Use it? Like, as in shoot arrows with it?"

"Of course that's what he means." Ishida still had his hand out for his Quincy cross and he made sure to let Ichigo know that it was still there.

Ichigo shook his head. "Not until tomorrow."

"Greedy." Ishida looked at the table.

Ichigo put the bracelet on. "My own Quincy Cross. Huh."

"Ichigo." Rukia looked at him and sat forward towards him. "You should ask Ishida, scratch that, beg Ishida to train you."

Ichigo looked at Ishida. Ishida looked at Ichigo. Both of them shook there heads. "No way."

"That's the only way you'll learn." Urahara took a drink of his tea. "Otherwise it's meaningless to you."

Ichigo looked at Ishida. He sighed. "Ishida. Will you please teach me how to use my Quincy Cross?"

Ishida looked away from him. "When hell freezes over…and the continents collide."

Rukia turned to him. "I keep trying to tell you…"

"I'll give you your Quincy Cross back now!" Ichigo held out Ishida's Cross. "You can take it."

Ishida looked over to Ichigo. "I just want you to say one thing for me."

"What. What do you want me to say?"

"In every way possible, Quincy's are superior to Shinigami.'" He adjusted his glasses.

"I can't say that!" He sat back.

"Why not!" Ishida brought a hand up.

"Because, it's not true!" He leaned forward.

"I'm not training you, then." Ishida crossed his arms and looked to the side.

Ichigo looked at Rukia. She nodded. Ichigo looked at Ishida. "In…every way possible…Quincy's are superior to Shinigami."

Ishida looked at him. "We'll train tomorrow after the end of class."


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo and Ishida stood by the waterfall. Rukia sat on a rock watching them. They both were quiet and doing nothing but looking away from each other.

Rukia sat forward. "Not that this isn't fun…but aren't you supposed to be doing something? Like, shooting off blue arrows?"

Ishida turned to Ichigo. "Just do what you did yesterday so you have a bow. Point it that way."

Ichigo stuck his right arm out and let the cross fall. A bow slowly appeared. "Hey!" He looked to Rukia. "Look!"

She clapped. "A plus, Ichigo."

"Actually, I would give it a B minus." Ishida closed his eyes.

Ichigo turned to him and brought his eyebrows together, slightly. "Why? How can you mess up letting the cross drop?"

"I don't know, but you somehow have managed to do it." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, just shut up and show me how to do it right." Ichigo let the bow disappear.

"Kindly observe." Ishida extended his right arm out straight and slowly let the cross drop. The bow appeared.

Rukia clapped, loudly. "A plus plus!"

Ichigo looked to his Quincy Cross. "Right. So you're saying to make it more suave."

"You aren't just letting the Cross drop into its position, Kurosaki. You're slowly letting the bow appear. It's a delicate balance. The bow is very important to a Quincy and as such, should be treated with respect." He let his bow disappear. "Try it."

Ichigo took in a breath. "Respect. Delicate balance." He stuck his arm out in front of him.

"No, Kurosaki."

"What!" He let his arm fall.

"You have to, with purpose and strength, extend your arm forward and keep it straight. It should be completely parallel to the ground at all times. This is crucial." He demonstrated how it should look.

"Oh, right." Ichigo did as Ishida had done. "Purpose and strength. Purpose and strength." He closed his eyes. "Delicate balance." He slowly let the cross drop. He opened his eyes and the bow appeared. "Hey, did I do it right?"

"Yes." Ishida walked up and stood beside him.

"Now, shooting arrows, right?" Ichigo shot an arrow.

Ishida closed his eyes. He looked in front of him. "It's very important to keep a steady balance when you aim your arrow. The object in front of you is very rarely still, and neither are you." He moved his bow across the sky. "So you must hold your bow and be comfortable with it, otherwise it will disappear or you will accidentally shoot off an arrow." Ichigo moved his bow across the sky as well. Ishida watched him. "I want you to stand with your feet together." He did. "Now, scan the sky with your bow, and make sure you don't fall over while doing it. Keep a steady balance, thinking about both your bow and your footing." Ishida stepped back.

Ichigo started doing what he had told him. "This is…harder than expected." He lasted for about ten seconds before he fell. "Damn you!"

"It's not my fault you couldn't do it." Ishida looked to the side. Ichigo tried it three times before he could finally do it for a minute without falling. "Good job." He stepped forward.

"_Now_ do I get to shoot arrows?" Ichigo shot an arrow.

"Yes, you can 'shoot' arrows, now." Ishida stood beside him. He let his Cross drop and both of them held their bows, looking in front of them. "The most important thing to remember is this: You aren't shooting the arrow, you're letting it go."

Ichigo turned to him. "Is that some sort of mantra?"

"It's a very important fact." Ishida pulled back an arrow and let it go. "If you try to 'shoot' the arrow, the power of it will be reduced considerably." He looked at Ichigo's bow. "Now, you try. And remember, you're letting it go."

Ichigo looked at his bow. "Letting the arrow go." He looked back at Rukia.

She nodded. "It wants its freedom. Don't deny it any longer. It would be cruel."

He turned back to the open space. "Okay." He pulled back the arrow and let it go. A large blue arrow quickly flew through the air.

Ishida walked forward and adjusted his glasses. He turned to Ichigo. "What was that?"

Ichigo turned to him. "I was letting the arrow go."

Ishida closed his eyes and turned to the ground. "Well…make sure not to put to much spiritual pressure into the next one, you'll use up all of it and the rest of your arrows will be extremely weak."

Ichigo looked to his bow. "Right. I'll remember that." He pulled back and released another large blue arrow that quickly flew through the air.

"What did I just tell you!" Ishida walked up to him.

"I am trying to make them weaker! I can't!" He pointed his bow in the air.

Ishida let out an annoyed breath. "It's fine. Eventually they'll get weak on their own. It'll be a matter of minutes."

An hour later Ichigo shot off another large blue arrow that quickly flew through the air. Ishida brought his hands up to his face. "What is going on!"

"Just admit it, Ishida. I'm amazing." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

Rukia walked up and patted Ishida on the head. "It's from all your good training. He couldn't have done it without you."

Ishida didn't like that thought. "That's it, I'm done for today."

Ichigo waked up to him. "But I still have so much to learn from you, Sensei."

Ishida turned around and put his hand out. "Call me Sensei again and I'll cut you in half."

Ishida bowed. "Of course, Sensei."

"Damn you!" He reached behind him for where his Seele Schneider would be, but realized it wasn't there because he wasn't wearing his outfit. He brought his index finger forward and pointed at Ichigo. "You're lucky, Kurosaki." He turned around and walked away.

"I'll remember to let the arrow go! And I'll see you tomorrow!" Ichigo waved at him.

Ichigo looked over to Rukia. "I'm a bonified Quincy." He shot off an imaginary arrow. "You have the right to be impressed."

"I'd never be impressed when it came to you, Ichigo. You can just let that dream go." She sat down on a nearby rock.

"You're cruel." He sat down on the ground. "I know you secretly have a crush on me."

She wrapped her arms around herself and looked at him. "You just wrap that lie around you like a warm blanket."

"Unfortunately it's a rather cold blanket." He shook his head.

"Jerk." She turned away.

"I can shoot arrows." He looked at his Quincy Cross. "All by myself."

She clapped slowly. "You and thousands of other archers in the world. You're nothing special, darling."

"Yes I am!" He extended his arm and let the Cross drop, slowly. "I doubt the other thousands of archers use bows made of spirit particles." He stared and the bow and then at her. "Thank you, very much."

"They're bows are just as fine without it, too." She put her hand on her knee. "Whoever said there was anything special about spirit particle bows?"

He stared at her. He looked his bow. He stared at her. "It's made of_ spirit particles_."

"Getting a little uppity about something you called a 'piece of crap' just yesterday." She brought her hands up and smiled. "Looks like you changed your tune Mr. Zangetsu."

He let the bow disappear. "You think you're using some sort of reverse psychology on me, huh? Don't think you're so smart." He shook his head. "I still don't think it's as good as a zanpakuto."

She nodded. "That's 'cause it's not. I just want you to recognize its worth, that's all."

"Yeah, yeah, I recognize its worth. It's recognizable." He let out a breath.

She walked over to the stream. "I've always wanted to swim in one of these streams, you know? It looks pretty fun." He stared at her. She looked at him. "What?"

"Where did _that_ come from?" He brought his hands up and let them fall.

She looked at him. "What! I was just saying. It looks fun." She bent over and ran her hand in the water.

"Well you can't." He crossed his arms.

"Why not! It's not like you can tell me what to do Ichigo." She started taking off her shoes.

"What?" He looked around. "You're not gonna…" He put his hand up to his face and covered his mouth. "You're not gonna take off your clothes are you?"

She looked at him. "You pervert."

He looked to the ground. "Well, how else are you gonna get in the water!"

"Like this!" She jumped in.

He looked up. "Rukia! What the hell! You can't just do that." He walked over to the side and looked at her. "Get out of there right now."

She stopped being happy and looked at him. "Ichigo. At my house we have a pond. And I have always stood by it and wanted to get in, but I knew that nee-sama would look down on me. Then I came to the world of the living and one time we talked to Ishida up here. And I wanted to jump in. And whenever I see a stream I want to jump in!" She splashed the water. "So I'm jumping in, dammit!"

"Rukia, this isn't like you." He looked to the side. "What if someone sees you?"

"There's no one up here, stupid." She started wading around. "You should come in, too."

"Are you kidding?" He sat down.

She stopped. "Ichigo."

"What?"

She walked out of the stream and up to him. He looked up at her as she stood there. After a moment she grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him toward the stream. "Stop it! No! I don't want to go into the stream! Dammit!"

There was a splash. Rukia looked to him. "See. Isn't it nice?" She splashed his face.

"I hate you." He stared at the waterfall.

"In some other language, that means 'I love you.'" She kept wading.

He stood there for a moment before the water felt warmer. He looked down at his hands under the water. It did kind of feel nice. He walked around.

"You're almost having fun, Ichigo. It's an achievement." Rukia looked at him.

"Shut up." He looked away. Then he remembered his Quincy Cross. Would it come off in the water? He quickly brought his arm up and looked at his wrist. It was still there. He let out a sigh of relief.

Rukia came up to him. "Ichigo, I just want to let you know that I really am proud of you." She put her hand on his head, making his hair get wet.

"Thanks…"

"And I hope you continue practicing. It seems like you have a knack for it." She moved some water around in front of her. "Ishida was furious."

"Yeah. It was kind of fun." He looked at the Cross. "I think I will continue."

"Good!" She grabbed his hand from underneath the water and brought it up, shaking it. "Congratulations. You're a practicing Quincy." She thought about that and kept shaking his hand, only she kind of slowed down.

"What?" He looked at their hands. "What's wrong?"

"Well?" She dropped his hand and brought hers up to her chin. "I suppose in order to technically be a 'practicing Quincy' you have to be killing hollows." She turned to him. "Ichigo. You have to kill a hollow with your mighty bow of honor."

He looked at the Cross. "I have to do that?"

"You can't just shoot at the air and be a Quincy." She puffed herself up. "You have to be strong and courageous, and fight evil and its affiliates."

"Huh." He thought about that. "I suppose I could try it." He turned to her. "But could you come just in case I mess up so you could kill it?"

She pointed to his back. "You have a knife, you can do it."

"Zangetsu is _not_ a knife!" He stepped forward.

"He's a very pretty katana." She patted the water. "I'd love to speak to him someday."

Ichigo looked away. "When do I have to kill the hollows?"

"How about tomorrow." She touched her hair. "I'd say now, but, I'm covered in water."

"Tomorrow after school then?" He started walking out of the stream.

"Sounds good!" She followed him. Once she got out she put her shoes on. She turned to him. "Ichigo, why didn't you take your shoes off first, they're soaked."

He brought his hand up to his forehead. "Let's just go home so I can get changed."


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo and Rukia stood in the front of the house near the door. Isshin looked at them. There clothes were still completely wet. Isshin was looking everywhere but at Rukia. She looked down and saw that you could see the outline of her bra. She quickly covered her chest.

Isshin walked over to Ichigo. "Ichigo…there comes a time in a man's life when-"

Ichigo punched him in the stomach. "Let's go, Rukia." He pushed his dad to the wall. "We'll be upstairs."

They both walked upstairs. Rukia pulled her top away from her as they walked up and blew air between the fabric and her skin. She looked at Ichigo. "You better not have looked. They'll be consequences beyond the that of your mental capacity if you looked at me for even a second."

He sat down at his desk. "Well you did walk right up and stand in front of me before you pulled me in. It was hard not to see when you were right there." He shook his head.

She walked up to him. "Look this way."

He turned to her. "What?" She punched him. "Ow! It wasn't _my_ fault you walked up to me!"

"You shouldn't have looked!" She sat down on her bed.

He had his hand up to his nose. "I still can't decide if I should talk to my dad. And if I do, what do I say?" He closed his eyes. "I wouldn't know how to put it."

She put her hands on either side of her on the bed. "Just tell him you saw Urahara and he explained everything. Then show him your mom's Cross and ask him any questions you have. You don't have to make it difficult."

Ichigo looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah." He took his hand off his nose, then looked to his pants. "Rukia!"

"What?"

"My nose is bleeding!" He looked at her. "You actually made my nose bleed!"

She put her arm up in the air, victoriously. "Yes, I have done my duty!"

He let out a long breath. "I can't believe you."

"It's going to be okay, Ichigo." She put her hand on his knee. "I'll go get some tissues for you." She left the room.

He looked up at the ceiling. "Damn. I can't believe a girl did that to me." He closed his eyes. A few moments later the door opened. "You're really gonna pay for this some day, Rukia."

"That's no way to speak to a friend, Ichigo!" His father kicked him in the knee.

"Damn!" He looked forward. "I'm already injured!"

Isshin nodded. "And I've brought aid." He gave him tissues. "There you go."

Ichigo took the tissues and brought them up to his nose. "Thanks." He looked forward. "But why did you bring them?"

"Rukia said I should." He sat down in Ichigo's chair. "And I never turn down the request of a pretty la-" Ichigo punched him. "You really should respect your elders, son." He scooted his chair back.

Ichigo sighed. "Dad…I have to talk to you."

Isshin put his hand on Ichigo's knee. "It's okay, son. I forgive you for all the terrible things you've done."

"Dad, I'm serious!" He lifted both hands in the air, which just let blood fall on his shirt.

Both of them looked down at it. His dad pointed at the blood. "You let a girl do that to you?"

Ichigo covered his nose. "I need to talk to you about mom. I want to have a serious conversation."

His dad brought his hand up to his forehead and sighed. "Masaki, huh?" He closed his eyes. "What do you want to talk about?"

"For starters, how about this?" Ichigo put his right arm out and showed the Quincy Cross.

His dad leaned forward and stared at it. "So Urahara really did give it to you?" He sat back. "I didn't expect him to really _do_ it."

"Mom was a Quincy, dad." Ichigo let his hand fall to his leg. "Why didn't you tell me?" He looked up at the ceiling. "Oh, and by the way!" He turned to him. "Why didn't you tell me you were a Shinigami! A Captain!"

His dad spun his chair around. "And why didn't_ you_ tell me you were a Substitute Shinigami, hypocrite." He stared at him. "No answer. I didn't think so."

Ichigo stared at him. "How would you know that?"

He hit him on the back of the head. "Did you forget the name 'Urahara'? If he knows something about you then I know something about you."

Ichigo growled. "This is so annoying."

"Don't you hate it when you can't win, son?" Isshin rubbed Ichigo's head.

"Why did mom give up being a Quincy!" Ichigo sat forward, still holding the tissue up to his nose. "It doesn't seem fair."

Isshin looked down at his hands. "It wasn't my idea, it was hers. As soon as you were born she told me she was going to put away her Quincy Cross and never use it again." He thought back. "I tried to talk her out of it; she really had a lot of pride in being a Quincy. But she cared about you having a normal life more than her living as a Quincy." He shook his head. "So, we both had lost our pasts, and gained new futures as parents. And we never looked back." He patted Ichigo's leg. "I'm very proud of you Ichigo."

Ichigo was looking down at the bed. "I see." He looked up at Isshin. "Dad…something's been bothering me."

"What is it?"

"If mom…were a Quincy…then why couldn't she protect herself from the hollow that killed her?" He spoke kind of softly as he got to the end.

His dad looked at the ceiling. "Well I think there are two reasons." He put his hand on Ichigo's desk. "She cared more about you than she did about herself." He moved his hand over a bit. "And…by then she had put away her Quincy Cross, so she didn't have anything to fight with." He looked at Ichigo. "There was really no way she could have protected herself."

Ichigo nodded. He looked out of the window. After a moment he turned back to Isshin. "Thanks, dad. You answered my questions."

Isshin stood up. "You're welcome. I'm glad I could answer them for you." He kicked him in the knee again.

"Dammit!" Ichigo held his knee.

Isshin almost got to the door then turned to him. "Your mother would be proud of you, Ichigo." He smiled, then left.

Ichigo's eyes were wide. He looked to the ground. "Proud?" He smiled.

"Ichigo." Rukia nudged him hard enough so that he fell back on the bed.

"You scared me!" He turned towards her, then sat up.

"You can probably take that off, now." She reached to the tissue.

"No, no! Blood will drip!" He tried to stop her but she took it off. He looked down, afraid. Nothing happened.

"See…" She put the tissue in his garbage can. "Nasty."

Ichigo looked to the garbage can. "My mom couldn't protect herself because she gave up her powers so I could have a normal family." He brought his hands up to his face. "Because of me she died."

"Ichigo. You can't think that way!" She put her hands on his shoulders. "Your mother wanted to give you a normal family, it was her decision and she was happy with it. It would be wrong of you to go against her decision." She leaned over and looked into his eyes. "The last thing she would want you to do…is to blame yourself."

He sighed and put his hand on top of a hand that she had put on his shoulder. "You're right. I can't blame myself. My mom wouldn't be happy with that, and I don't want to make my mom unhappy." He shook his head. "I just wish she could still be here."

It was kind of quiet. Rukia cleared her throat. "You're…holding my hand."

"Oh!" He let it go. "Sorry."

She sat down. "I wish she could be here, too."

He laid down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He looked back to the garbage can. "How much blood do you think I've lost in my life?"

Rukia stared at him. "What?"

He looked at her. "No, think about it." He gestured at her. "All the battles I've been in. I'm constantly loosing blood. I'll never get it back. How does that work?" He leaned in towards her. "It's the same with you. How does that work? Why aren't we dead from sheer blood loss?"

She brought her legs up and held them against her body. "We have Inoue. She rejects it back for us."

He thought about that. "If we didn't have her, we'd be screwed."

"And anemic." Rukia pointed at him.

Ichigo let out a breath. "All of us have our own powers and way of dealing with what comes at us. Why do I have more than one power?"

Rukia laid down in her bed. "If you start rejecting things I'm going to punch you again."

He put his hand up to his face. Then he looked to Rukia. "I want a Chad arm."

"Well you can't have one." She hit the bed with her fist. "It's his and only his."

He looked annoyed. "That doesn't seem right."

"You have enough power for one person, Ichigo. Stop being greedy you greedy, greedy person." She brought her hand up and made it into a mouth, speaking her last sentence with it.

"I won't be happy until I have a resurrection form." He shook his head. "That seemed bad-ass."

"Don't use the term 'bad-ass,' Ichigo, it drops your IQ by 20 points." She closed her eyes. "And you don't want a resurrection form. You have Bankai. And if you had a resurrection form, you'd be an Arrancar: which would make you a _bad guy_."

"So, I could turn into a good Arrancar, like Nel did." He crossed his arms.

"How's Nel doing these days, Ichigo?" Rukia sat up in her bed. "Huh, how's she doing?"

"Shut up! I told you not to bring her up!" He sat up and looked at her.

"You were the one who brought her up you idiot!" Rukia sat forward in her bed.

"Well then I just said she's un-brought up!" He put his hand up in the air.

"Oh, that's right!" Rukia brought her hand up to her mouth. "Ichigo," She pointed to Ichigo, "Asked Nel if she wanted to come to the real world with him." She smiled. "Because he had a crush on her."

"Did not!"

"And she said 'no'!"

"Shut up!"

"It's okay, Ichigo." Rukia sat next to him on his bed. "I'm sure Nel is very happy with her two Fraccion. That's where she should be." She nodded her head.

He shook his head. "I just thought she should get out of Hueco Mundo. It doesn't seem like a happy place."

"And that was very kind of you, Ichigo." She closed her eyes. "She just said 'no,' that's all."

"Bah!" He laid down.

"What was it that you said she said?" Rukia stood up and walked to the middle of the room. "Come on, tell Rukia." Ichigo continued to look at the ceiling. "Come on! You even showed me once!"

He turned to the side and spoke. "Declare."

She took out her chappy dispenser, popped a pill and turned into her Shinigami form. She unsheated her sword. "Ichigo, look. I'm going to be 'bad-ass!'"

He turned around and saw that she was in Shinigami form. "What are you doing?"

She closed her eyes and held her sword out parallel to the ground. "Declare…Gamuza!"

"That is not funny, Rukia." He looked at the ceiling.

She set the tip of her sword on the ground. "Do you totally find me sexy now that I said that?"

"Hardly." He brought his arm up like he was trying to touch the ceiling.

"Hey! I am twice the woman Nel is!" Rukia pointed her sword at him. "Especially since I have a sword pointed at you."

He brought his hands up. "Yes! Yes! Totally sexy!"

"Damn straight." She sheathed her sword and merged with Chappy.

"Anyways…" He turned to the side so he was facing her. "I really do miss her. She'd get a kick out of me being a Quincy."

"Why don't we go to Hueco Mundo and see her, then! We could have a tea party, talk about the good old times, it would be great!" She laughed. "I crack myself up." Ichigo's eyes widened. She stopped laughing. "I…was…kidding."

Ichigo looked at her. "We could do it. I could practice for a while and get good, then visit and show her."

"No, Ichigo." She brought her arms up in front of her in a cross. "Nooooo. That would be the biggest no in the universe. There was never a bigger no that ever was. If you got together thousands of scientists and paid them money to create the biggest no they could you still couldn't get a no bigger than the one I'm giving you right now."

He stood up. "Why not! She'd love it!"

She had a pained expression on her face. "Because…I'd rather die a slow death being eaten by gerbils."

He crossed his arms in front of him. "Call in the boring police, we have a perpetrator."

"Don't use big words when you don't know what they mean, Ichigo." Rukia tapped the wall behind her.

He closed his eyes. "I kind of wanted you to meet her."

She sighed. "Too bad! Guess I'll have to go my whole life and never meet her. I'll have to glean off of your amazing stories. Please, tell me another one. The one about the cero. Tell it again."

"I only told you once; don't make it sound like I go on and on." He looked at her, annoyed.

She stood up. "Ichigo!" She sounded melodramatic. "If you truly want to see her that badly, then shoot an arrow through my beating heart!" She looked away and held her arms back. "You might as well! For your love for her has taken away my life!" She slowly sank to the floor. She looked up. "Just to let you know, the heart is actually in the middle of the chest, not on the side, contrary to popular belief." She put her arms out again and looked at him. "Go ahead! Kill my love for you!"

He sighed. "Fine! We won't go!" He looked away.

She walked to her bed. "So, killing hollows tomorrow, are we? Excited? I know I am."

A note: I'm kind of saddened that I'm getting absolutely no reviews. If I don't get reviews then I don't know what you guys think: if you think I should change something if you like where it's going (and when I say 'change something' I mean constructive criticism not bashing). It's flattering to get fav's and alerts but when you don't say what you think about a chapter I have no way to know what you think. When I get nothing it kind of makes me want to give up the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo and Ishida sat in there desks, not looking at each other. Rukia stood, looking at both of them. She sighed. "Both of you, look at me!" They turned to her. "Just because you got into a contest and Ichigo won and you had to give him your Quincy Cross it doesn't mean you have to fight with each other! It's as bad as when you first met!" She pointed at them. "You better kiss and make up or there will be consequences."

They looked at each other. Ichigo sighed. "I'm sorry I made you give me your Quincy Cross, Ishida. I should have just let it go."

Ishida moved his glasses up. "No, it's okay. I should have just given it to you. I said I would."

They both looked at their desks. Rukia smiled. "See. Isn't that better. Now you have to kiss."

They looked up, horrified. "What!"

"Yay, that's just the expression I was looking for." She sat down in her desk.

Orihime turned to Ichigo and Ishida. "I've been wondering…what kind of contest did you guys get into, anyways?"

They looked at her. Ichigo nodded. "A very serious staring contest."

"Very high stakes." Ishida looked down to his book.

Orihime turned to the side. "Oh. I was expecting something flashy like…Rich Man Poor Man…"

"Staring contests are very flashy, Orihime." Rukia pointed at her. "Many a person has died because of them." She nodded and turned to the front of the classroom.

The rest of the class had come in by this time and the teacher walked in. "Looks like everyone is here today! Even…Ichigo." She tapped her book. Ichigo sighed. "So we'll begin!"

By the time class had gotten out Ichigo had looked at his Quincy Cross ten times and touched it four times. He had to tell himself to leave it alone. It wasn't that great, right? Right…He closed his eyes.

"It's time to kill hollows." Rukia gestured for him to follow her.

"Hollows?" A classmate stood beside them. "Is that some sort of new video game?"

Rukia turned to him. "No, it's a persons last name. We're going to kill them." She got very close to them. "So you better not get us angry." The kid ran away.

"Rukia, you probably shouldn't say stuff like that, what if he tells a teacher?" Ichigo started walking with her.

"If he does, we'll kill him, right?" Rukia looked in her school bag. "Do you have your Cross?"

"Yeah, I haven't taken it off, really." He looked at it, again.

"A bond. A true bond." She patted him on the back.

They got to Ichigo's house and sat their backpacks down. Isshin walked up. "So, killing hollows, son!"

"Dad, how would you know that!" Ichigo kicked him.

"Why did you do that!" Isshin kicked him back. "I was trying to be fatherly!"

"Yes, Ichigo is going to practice with his new bow." Rukia pointed to the Cross on Ichigo's wrist.

Ichigo looked down to it. "I want to practice."

Isshin looked at it. "Well good for you, son!" He hit him over the head. "Don't get yourself killed 'cause you don't know how to use it." He walked out of the room.

Ichigo and Rukia turned into their Shinigami forms and jumped out of the window. Rukia started looking at her Soul Pager. "Any time now…we should find one."

Ichigo was looking at the Cross. "It feels weird to wear this and hold this at the same time."

"That's 'cause they don't match." She nodded.

After they had walked around for about a half an hour her pager started beeping. "Ha! An enemy has been spotted off the port bough!"

"Where did you learn that?" Ichigo looked at her.

"I watched a movie with your sisters." She turned to him. "Now let's go get it."

They started running toward the hollow. Once they got to it, Ichigo reached for his katana. Rukia hit him over the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Your Cross, Ichigo. Use your Quincy powers this time."

"Oh, yeah." He extended his arm out straight and let the cross drop slowly. The hollow ran toward him quickly. "Come on, come on! Appear, damn bow!" The bow appeared. "Thank you!" He pulled back an arrow. "Letting the arrow go." He let it go. It hit the hollow and it disappeared. "Ha-ha!" He turned to Rukia. "Look!" He pointed to where the hollow was.

She clapped. "You actually did it. If I had a certificate I would present it to you." She stopped. "Wait…" She thought for a moment. "I have a proposition for you, Ichigo."

He looked around. "What? What is it?"

"It's a very serious one."

"Okay, what is it?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I will give you five Soul Society dollars if you smile at me for ten seconds." She brought her hand up to her chin.

"Soul Society dollars?" He looked confused. "They have that?"

"How else do you think we pay for stuff!" She brought a hand up.

Then he thought about what she had said. "Wait, what do you mean, I have to smile at you for ten seconds?"

"You have to smile at me, convincingly, for ten seconds. And I'll give you the money." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I doubt you can do it."

"Why not! I smile. I smile all the time!" He looked offended.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry but you never smile. And if you do, it's painful." She looked like she was trying to console him.

He looked annoyed. "Fine. I'll show you. I'll smile for ten seconds and it'll be a great smile."

"Okay. I'm ready for it." She stood back. "Go ahead." He stood with his arms at his sides doing nothing. He wasn't sure what to do. "Good work, Ichigo. That was masterful."

"Shut up, I haven't done anything and I know it." He closed his eyes. "Alright." He smiled. He stopped.

"That was two seconds at best." She shook her head. "And it was hardly convincing."

"Fine. Let me try again." He let out a breath. "Don't make fun of me while I do it." She shook her head. He smiled. She started laughing. "Damn you, you promised!" She covered her mouth. He closed his eyes. "This isn't worth it."

"I'll make it ten Soul Society dollars." She brought her index finger up. "That'll buy you a lot in the Soul Society."

He looked back to her. "Fine. But it's mostly so I can prove to you that I can do it." He looked down, then back up. He smiled. Rukia stopped. She blinked. She looked around. She turned back to him. She blinked, again. She looked down for a moment. She looked back to him. She let out a breath. She bit her lower lip. She nodded. He stopped smiling. "So, do I get my money?"

"….Yes." She nodded. "Yes."

"What's your deal, why are you acting so weird?" He watched her, carefully.

She turned around and closed her eyes. He was so cute when he smiled! He never smiled; he always looked so scary and grumpy! But he looked so cute! She stopped and turned around. "Nothing's wrong. I was just annoyed that I have to give you the money, that's all." She let out a breath. "Stupid."

"Yeah, so hand it over." He held his hand out.

"I don't have it _with_ me." She shook her head. "I have some under my bed, though. I can give it to you when we get back." They started walking.

Once they got to his house she looked under her bed and pulled out a ten bill. "There." She set it in his hand. "Don't spend it all in one place."

He looked at it. It was all black with a white circle in the middle and the number 'ten.' "Pretty plain."

"So? Something wrong with that?" She looked at him.

"No, nothing wrong! Just making a comment!" He shook his head. "It's…very nice."

"That's right it is." She sat up in her bed. He put it on top of his desk. She sighed. "I'll be right back."

Ichigo nodded. A few moments later his dad came in. "So, how was the hollow killing!" He sat down in the chair next to him. "Did you get killed?"

"I'm here so obviously no, dad."

"That's good son." He patted him on the head. "I'll just be going." He looked on his desk. "What's this?" He picked it up. "Some new fangled money at your school?"

Ichigo looked at it. "No…that's…Soul Society dollars. Don't you remember?"

Isshin looked at the money then to Ichigo. "There's no such thing as Soul Society dollar's Ichigo. We use the same money that humans use." He set it down on the table. "Yup. You've been duped." He walked to the door. "Glad you didn't die!" The door shut.

Ichigo picked up the money. He turned it over. There was a small 'R.K' written on the right corner with the outline of a rabbits head drawn in white pencil. He closed his eyes. "Rukia!"

She walked in. "Hey." She had a bag of chips. "Why are you yelling my name when I'm right here?"

"This is fake!" He showed her the bunny. "You lied to me!" He set the money on his desk.

"Sometimes lies can be used to make thousands of people happy, Ichigo." She ate a chip and sat down on her bed. "Take for instance this bag of chips." She pointed to it. "It's says that it's good. But it's actually very bad for you. It's slowly killing off the human race. And yet…" She ate another one. "We still eat it." She set the bag on her lap. "A lie that makes people happy."

"That's completely different from making me smile and lying about what you'd give me, Rukia." He looked angry.

She looked at him. She looked at the bag of chips. She held the bag out. "Do you want a chip?"

"No, I do not want a chip." He put his head in his hand.

"Oh, come on. You _know_ you want a chip." She jumped down from her bed. "Ichigo wants a chip."

"I don't want a chip! I don't really like chips." He was still looking down.

"Chip, chip, chip for Ichigo." She sat down on the bed next to him and put a chip next to his face. "Eat me, Ichigo." She spoke in a high voice. "Eaaat meee!"

"Fine, I'll eat the damn chip!" He looked up and took the chip. Looking at it he thought about Rukia's statement that it was slowly killing off the human race. But then he thought about how Rukia wouldn't leave him alone.

Rukia spoke from beside him. "Eaaaat meee!"

"Gah!" He ate the chip. Then he let out a breath. "Are you happy?"

"Yes." She held the bag and ate another chip. "Yes, I am."

He let out a sigh. "What am I supposed to do now?"

She paused. She moved the bag towards him. "Eat another chip?"

"I don't want another chip! I mean, now that I know I'm a Quincy. What do I do?"

She looked up, ate a chip, and narrowed her eyes. "One must continue to learn and grow. And become the person that they are meant to be." She closed her eyes. She ate a chip. "It's all about…living your life….to it's fullest." She ate another chip.

"Do you even know what you're talking about?" He looked at her.

"Do you want another chip?" She put a chip on his leg.

He sighed and ate the chip. "Become the person I'm meant to be, huh?"

She looked at him. "You have chip on your lip."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Aww, you made a rhyme."

"Don't copy me. Only I can say the things I say." She punched him in the side.

"Ow!" He held his side. "You abuse me."

"It's 'cause I love you, Ichigo." They both got quiet. She quickly ate two chips. "Do you want another chip…"

"Yes." He took a chip. "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo and Rukia stood near the waterfall. Rukia brought up her bow. "This is going to be pathetic, just to let you know." She had a regular archers bow.

"I just wanted to practice with someone, you know. It's boring when you're alone." He let his Cross drop and pointed it away from the waterfall. "Okay." He pulled back an arrow and let it go. "There!" He turned to her. "How was that?"

"Well, considering there was nothing in front of you to hit, I really don't know." She pulled back an arrow and let it go. "There!" She turned to him. "How was that?"

He looked down. "It hit the ground."

She looked down. "So it did….so it did."

He sighed. "Alright. What if I try to hit that tree over there?" He pointed to a tree.

"You are going to destroy the beauty and harmony that is Mother Nature?" She walked over to the tree and put her arm around it. "Who knows what putting spirit particles through this tree will do its core? Who knows what lasting damage it could cause? How could you think to-" An arrow hit the tree. "do that…" She looked at the tree. "Good shot." She walked away from it.

"See if you can hit the tree in the same spot. Lover of Mother Nature." He looked at her.

"You're kidding, right?" She stared at the tree. "I don't even know where that spot is."

He sighed. He pulled out his katana and walked over to the tree, sticking it enough so that you could see the light brown underneath the bark. "See. Right there." He walked away. "Hit it there."

"Why me! You're the one who's practicing!" She walked away from him. "You hit it!"

"If you can't hit that spot, I'm giving up being a Quincy." He let his bow disappear. "And it'll be all your fault." He turned away from her.

"What!!" She let her arms drop. "That's not fair!"

"It's all up to you, Rukia." He wiped away invisible tears.

"Fine!" She stood in front of the tree. She widened her eyes for a second, then leaned forward, peering at the tree. She brought her bow up and stood up straight, thinking back to everything Ishida had said. "Okay. Letting the arrow go." She stared at the mark Ichigo had made. "Letting…the arrow…go." She let out a breath. "I'm just…going to let it...g-"

"Less chat, more action." Ichigo hit her on the back so that she released the arrow.

"Aaa!" She watched it go. It hit the spot. She walked up to it. She pointed at it. "Ha!" She looked to him. "Ha! I did it!"

"Knew you could." He pulled the arrow out and gave it to her. "I guess I'll keep being a Quincy."

She looked important. Then she thought for a moment. "Ichigo. This calls for a celebration."

"What, why. How?" He pulled an arrow back and let it go.

She smiled. "Like this." She took off her shoes and started pulling her dress off.

"Rukia! What in God's name!" He put his hand up to his eyes.

"Oh, come on. You can look." She shook her head. He brought his hands away from his eyes. She was wearing a swimming suit. "Once again you were being a pervert, pervert." She walked to the water. "This time I came prepared!" She jumped in.

"What is your deal!" He walked over. "Didn't you get enough of it last time?"

"Ichigo I have a present for you…" She pointed to her backpack. "Look in there."

"What…what is it?" He looked in the backpack. "Oh, hell no. Hell no. There was never a bigger no that ever was. If you got together a group of scientists and paid them money to create the biggest no that they could it still wouldn't be as big as the no I'm giving you right now."

"What did I tell you?" She looked to him. "Only I can say the things I say!"

He showed it to her. "Where did you even get this!"

"At a store, of course. Now put it on and get in the water."

He looked at it. "I am not wearing this."

"It's just swimming shorts. What's so wrong about that? It's standard wear for boys in water." She waded around. "And you're a boy, and this is water." She pointed to him and then the water. "Now change and get in. Or they'll be consequences."

"Where do I even change?" He looked around.

"There are some lovely rocks over there. They're calling to you." She turned around.

He sighed. "You're not going to leave me alone until I do this, are you?"

"'Fraid not." She spun around. "So you should just skip all that time and change."

He closed his eyes. "I'll be right back." She laughed, evily. He walked back out after a few moments. "How do you even know my size, that's kind of creepy."

"I went through your things. I figure I live in the same room as you so I kind of own them too." She gestured to the water. She looked up at him. "Now…"

"What?" He looked around.

She blushed. "Just get in, dammit!" She swam around. What the hell! He was half-naked for God's sakes. She should have bought a shirt for him.

He got in. "It's a lot colder when you're half-naked." She coughed. "What?"

"Nothing! I had something in my throat." She brought her hand up to her neck. "I might have swallowed some water."

"Rukia." He patted her on the head. "It's going to be okay. Just cause I'm a Quincy it doesn't mean I'm better than you. You don't have to be worried." He smiled.

"Damn you!" She splashed his face. "Ha-ha! Beat that!" She crossed her arms in front of her.

He brought his hand up to his chin, then turned to her and pushed her head under the water. She had her hands above the water flailing around. As soon as he let her up she jumped on top of him. "Bah!"

"I'm sorry! Rukia!" He was under the water before he could say anything else.

"Ha-ha, take that! That'll teach you to ruin my perfect hair-do!" She laughed. After a few seconds he wrapped his arms around her to gain leverage and pushed himself out of the water. "Aaa! All my plans are foiled!" She tried to push him under again but he kept pushing her back.

"Admit it Rukia, you just can't win!" They kept trying to push each other under the water, then at the same time, they realized they were holding each other very tightly. In swimming suits. In the water.

After a few seconds of being awkward Rukia pushed him under the water. "That'll teach you to take advantage of the moment, pervert!" But he didn't hear her because he was under the water. They both moved back from each other. Rukia looked to the waterfall. "I'll pay you twenty Soul Society dollars if you can kill that waterfall."

He looked at it. "Make it forty."

"Okay." She stared at it.

He let his cross drop. He started from the left side and went to the right, letting off 1,200 arrows at a time. For about one second the waterfall stopped. He turned to her. "I killed it."

"Only for a second. That doesn't really count." She shook her head.

"Hey! Name me another person who can make a waterfall stop for one second!" He lifted the bow up a bit.

She thought about this. "Ishida."

He let the bow disappear and put his hand out. "I get forty Soul Society dollars. Hand them over."

"Yeah, sure. I just keep them in my swimming suit pocket. It's right over here." She pointed to her side. "It's really pretty convenient, don't you think?"

"Shut up. You're _giving_ it to me when we get back home." They both stopped. "The money I mean."

"You do know it's not real money." She put a hand out. "Why do you want it so badly?"

"It's the principle of the thing!" He looked annoyed.

"Right." She moved the water around in front of her. "Forty Chappy dollars coming up."

"Damn straight." He nodded.

They walked out of the water and Rukia went to her backpack. She took out a small towel and started drying herself off. Ichigo looked at her. He cleared his throat. He stood there. "Um, Rukia…"

"What?" She looked at him.

"What am _I_ supposed to do?" He gestured to himself.

"Hmm…" She looked at the sky and thought. "Air dry?" She went back to drying herself. He walked up to her and stole the towel. "Hey!"

"You've used it enough! I need it, too." He started drying himself off.

She crossed her arms. "Greedy."

They put their clothes back on and started walking back home.

Ichigo had something on his mind and Rukia could tell. She kept looking over at him. He was staring at the ground as they were walking. She finally nudged him. "What are you thinking about?"

He looked over to her. "Huh? Oh, nothing. You know, just school and stuff. Homework." He turned back to the ground.

She looked back in front of her. "Alright…if you say so."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Rukia woke up and rubbed her eyes. She yawned. She sat up. "Awake." She turned and opened the closet door and pulled the covers off of her, getting out of her bed. She walked over to Ichigo's bed. "Ichigo, it's time to get up you lazy…" She stopped. "Ichigo?" She looked around, putting her arms out a little. She spoke quietly. "Ichigo…" She walked around the corner. Quickly, she ran down the stairs to the kitchen to see if he was at the table. He wasn't, but his dad was. "Where is Ichigo!" She put her hands on the table.

Isshin had a cup of coffee up to his face. He took a drink. "Ichigo?" He set the cup down. "He said he went to see a friend." Rukia looked horrified. "Name was…Hell…Fell?"

"Nel!" Rukia yelled it.

"Yeah, that's the one!" He pointed to her.

"Damn him! Damn him, damn him, _damn him_!" She put her hands in the air.

"That's what he said you'd say." He took another drink of coffee. "Kind of uncanny, really."

"When did he leave?" She put her hands back on the table.

"About an hour ago. It was strange to see him up so early." He put his hand over his cup. "Must have been important."

Rukia started running up the stairs. "Damn him!"

---

Rukia quickly opened the door to Uraharas shop. "Urahara! I know you're in here! What did you let Ichigo do!"

Urahara walked out. "Hi!" He walked behind her and led her into the shop. "Let's talk!" They sat down at the table. "So, why are you here? You love my company, right?" He smiled.

"You didn't let Ichigo go to Hueco Mundo did you?" She put her nails on the table and scratched them across the wood.

"Tea!" He looked behind him. "Make it hot!"

"_Urahara_…"

"Ichigo tells me school's been stressful. Lots of homework. I'm sorry." He let out a sigh. "Must be difficult."

"Urahara!" She stood up. "Where is Ichigo!"

"With Nel!" He pointed at her with his fan. "His girlfriend."

"Why did you let him do that!" She sat down, put her hands on the table and sat forward. "He can't go there alone! He'll get killed!"

"He said he tried to get you to go but you wouldn't." He shook his head. "What a terrible friend."

"I was trying to save both our lives." She closed her eyes.

"I hear Hueco Mundo's a much better place now that his girlfriend is ruling Los Noches." He tapped his fan on the table. "He might just have a chance!" He smiled.

"Damn it! I'm going to!" She stood up. "Let me go so I can save the idiot."

"Sounds good." He stood up.

---

"Why am I just standing here, Urahara?" Rukia had her arms crossed in front of her. They were in his underground room in front of the gateway to Hueco Mundo. "And why are you standing in front of me?"

"Ichigo said to stop you from following him for as long as I could." He tapped his fan on her shoulder. "So a few more minutes won't hurt, right?"

"Gah!" She turned around and walked away. "Why is he doing this!"

Urahara looked at an invisible watch on his hand. "Well I'm kind of getting bored of this so just tell Ichigo that I stopped you for a half an hour." He turned around. "Go ahead!"

She jumped through the gate.

About half-way up the bridge that connected the real world to Hueco Mundo she stopped and looked around. "Where in the world am I really?" She peered into the darkness. She looked over the edge. "Yeesh." She shook her head. "Ichigo did this alone?" She kept running. "That idiot."

She finally made it to the top and into Hueco Mundo. She was in a long hallway that finally led to a large room. She saw some stairs and walked to them. Two Arrancar guarded the stairs. "Who are you?" One Arrancar walked up to her. "I don't know you."

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki. I'm a friend of Nel's." Rukia stood up straight. "I've just come to see her."

The Arrancar turned to the side a bit. "Nel?"

Rukia thought for a moment. "Neliel tu Oder… chvank" She nodded. "That's the one." Then she laughed and talked in a strange voice. "Take me to your leader!" She put her hand up. The Arrancar did nothing. "It's…from a movie I watched…" The Arrancar did nothing still. "I just want to see Neliel."

"Come with me." The Arrancar started walking up the stairs.

Rukia followed her.

---

The Arrancar stopped in front of a large set of double doors. "She is in this room. Please address her respectfully and know that there are guards everywhere."

"Right." Rukia smiled. "Thanks!" The Arrancar opened the door and Rukia walked in. Rukia saw Ichigo and Nel on the floor eating breakfast. Nel was messing with Ichigo's hair and Ichigo was trying to get away. Rukia walked up and stood over them. "Hey."

Ichigo looked up. "H…ey."

She smiled at Nel for a moment then turned to Ichigo and quickly bent over grabbing his ear and pulling him up. "What were you thinking!"

"Ow! I just wanted to say 'hi!'" He tried to get away but she kept holding him.

Nel stood up and held the hilt of her sword. She turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo. Do you want me to kill her?"

Rukia quickly let him go and stood back. "It's just a greeting. I always say 'hello' to him that way." She smiled and patted him on the head. "Right Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked at Nel. "It's really okay. She's actually a good friend of mine. Her name is Rukia, you've met her before when you were still a kid. It's because of her that I'm a Shinigami."

"Yeah." Rukia laughed. "It's all my fault."

Nel let go of her hilt. "Alright." She turned to Rukia. "You're a good friend of Ichigo's?"

"Yeah!" She laughed weakly.

Nel walked up to her and stared at her for a moment. "You're name is Rukia?"

"Yeah, Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia looked a little scared. "That's…my name."

Nel looked at her a moment more before smiling and grabbing her. "It's been so long since I've seen you! And now you can see what I really look like!"

"Nel, you're squeezing her too tightly, she'll break." Ichigo put a hand out.

"Rukia!" Nel kept hugging her.

Rukia did not know what to do. She was nearly passed out by this time. She couldn't really say anything because she was being squeezed so hard. She tried to say, "It's…nice…" Then she kind of went limp.

Ichigo walked up to them. "Rukia?" He nudged her. "Rukia?" He turned to Nel. "Hey Nel, I think she's had enough hugs for one day."

Nel looked at her. "Rukia, are you okay?"

Rukia continued to be limp. Ichigo sighed. "Here, let me take her." He picked her up and started to set her down.

"Don't set a friend down on the floor, Ichigo!" Nel put her hands out, looking sad as she sat down on the floor. "Hold her!" She nodded, taking a bite of food. "It's a gentlemanly thing to do."

Ichigo looked down at Rukia. "What?"

"When I passed out once, Pesche held me until I woke up." She took another bite. "It made me feel special."

Ichigo looked at Rukia again. "Special, huh." He sighed. "Fine." He sat down on the floor, holding her.

Nel clapped a little. "Yay." She took another bite. "Ichigo, why didn't you just bring her with you?" She looked at him.

"Because…" He looked at the ceiling. "I…" He looked at the floor. He didn't want to say that she didn't want him to go. That would make Rukia look bad. "I just didn't think to ask." He shrugged. "But she's here now! I'm glad." He smiled, awkwardly. "Yeah…"

Nel smiled.

Rukia started making small noises and lifted her hands up to her face. "What…happened?" She opened her eyes. Ichigo was looking down at her. Her eyes widened a little as she realized he was holding her.

He laughed a little. "Uh…hi."

"Ichigo, why are you holding me?"

"I told him to." Nel pointed at Ichigo. "It's the right thing to do." She took a bite of her food.

Rukia looked over to Nel. She looked at her plate. It was rather packed with food. "Nel…you're…hungry this morning?"

Nel looked at her plate, then to Rukia. "No…not really. I'm having a light breakfast today."

Rukia closed her eyes and turned back forward, letting out a tired breath. "Why am I so exhausted?"

"You had the life sucked out of you." Ichigo nodded. "It's happened to me before."

Nel made an angry face at him and pointed at him with her chopsticks. "My hugs do not suck the life out of people. They are very kind and happy." She took another bite.

Rukia tried to sit up but ended up falling into Ichigo. She leaned her head against him, her hand on his chest. He looked down. "Uhhhh…."

Rukia closed her eyes. "I just need to sit here for a few more seconds."

"I believe the term is 'milking the moment.'" Nel raised her eyebrows.

Rukia looked to her. "That's not it at all!" Rukia sighed. "Just help me sit up." He helped her sit on the floor next to him and she put her hands on either side of her. "Thank you." She looked at him.

Nel looked at the ground in front of Rukia. She looked at the ground in front of herself and Ichigo. She stood up. "Bring Rukia breakfast, please!" An Arrancar near them bowed and left the room. Nel sat down. "You'll get the same thing I did." She smiled and took another bite.

Ichigo took a bite of his food. "It's really good food, Rukia. You'll be surprised." He took another bite.

"As long as it's not made of the tiny hollow creatures that live here I'll be fine with it." Rukia tapped the ground.

Nel smiled. "Pesche, Dondochaka and I used to play with those when I was in my child form." She took a bite. "We made it a game." She nodded.

"I'm not sure I want to know." Ichigo shook his head.

A plate was brought out and set in front of Rukia. She stared at it. It was piled with food. She leaned in and looked at it more carefully, as though doing that would make the food get smaller.

"Eat, Rukia!" Nel smiled wide. "It's good!" She took another bite.

Rukia looked to Nel, then back to the food. Ichigo picked up Rukia's chopsticks and put them in her hand. He smiled at her. Rukia looked at him, emotionless. Then she turned back to her food and took a bite. She looked up. She took another bite. This was pretty good…She took another bite. "This is good." She looked to Ichigo and then to Nel. "I like it." She took another bite.

"See!" Nel smiled.

They finished their meal and the plates were taken away. Rukia turned to Ichigo. "So, have you told her yet, oh powerful one?"

He let out a breath. "No, oh annoying one."

Nel looked back and forth from them. "What is it Ichigo? What did you want to tell me?"

He sighed. "Well, actually…"

"Don't be so modest, Ichigo!" Rukia lightly hit him on the knee. "Go on, tell her." She smiled.

He looked at Nel. "A few days ago, I found out that I have Quincy powers. This…makes me a Quincy. I don't know…if you know what a Quincy is." He paused. "They're actually kind of like Shinigami."

Nel put her hand on the ground. "I know what a Quincy is, Ichigo."

He let out a breath. "Oh, well then that makes this easier."

She stood up and turned to an Arrancar. "We're going outside. Don't follow us." She started walking towards the door. Rukia and Ichigo looked to each other, then followed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Rukia, Ichigo and Nel went to a place where it seemed as though it was actually day. Nel walked to the edge and looked out. It was at least two hundred feet to the ground. She turned back around to see Ichigo and Rukia not to far away from her. "Ichigo." Nel spoke.

"Yes?" He looked at her, a little nervous.

"I want you to shoot an arrow." She turned around and pointed away from the building. "Over there." Ichigo nodded obediently and walked to the edge, letting the cross drop and slowly pulling back an arrow, then letting it go. The arrow flew and Nel watched it. She turned to him. "What did you think of that?"

Ichigo turned to her. "What do you mean?"

She looked back to where the arrow had gone. "Do you think you did a good job?"

"Well, I…where are you going with this, Nel? I don't understand." He let the bow disappear.

"Is it better than an average Quincy's arrow?" She looked like she was waiting for his answer.

"Well…" He thought back to his practice with Ishida. "I guess it's better than my friend's. And that's the only other Quincy I know."

Nel walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Ichigo. Have you noticed anything different about yourself?"

He looked down at his body bringing his hands up. "Um…no, not really?"

"I mean as far as your powers are. Has anything changed?" She looked him in the eyes.

"Well…I'm a Quincy. That's changed." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Other than that. I mean something new." She stood back.

Ichigo looked at Rukia like she'd have the answer. Rukia quickly brought her hands up. "Don't look at me. They're not my powers."

He thought for a moment. "Um…still not following you. Sorry."

Nel looked away for a moment, then brought her hand up to her chin. "I'll put it like this. There are Quincy, and there are Shinigami. They have there own powers, right?" She looked to them. "Right. However there is a phenomenon where the powers of a Quincy and a Shinigami overlap." She walked to the edge and looked down. Then she looked back at them. "You don't just think that you only have those two powers, do you? That you can have two huge powers and not have something come of them?" She walked up to him. "Something new has to arrive because of those powers overlapping. We just have to find it." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Do you see what I mean?"

He looked down. "So…I get something extra because I have both Quincy and Shinigami powers?" He looked up. "That'd…be nice."

"Holy Lord…" Rukia widened her eyes. "You really are a super being."

"Take out your katana." Nel walked a little ways away from him. He brought forward his katana. "Do you notice anything different?"

He looked down at it. "Not really."

Rukia walked up to it and tapped the side. "Seems normal to me. Guess you're not a super being after all."

Nel unsheathed her katana. "I want you to spar with me." She brought her katana up. "See if it feels any different."

"Alright…" He brought his katana up. They started fighting. "I…don't feel anything different." They kept fighting. "Yup…nothing." They stopped.

They all stood there and thought. Then Rukia's eyes lit up. "I've got it!" She put her hand out and tapped Ichigo's shoulder over and over. "I've got it, I've got it. It's brilliant, it's brilliant."

"So tell us!" Ichigo turned to her. "And stop tapping me!"

She turned to him and moved her hands across the air. "Your Bankai." She smiled. "It's changed your Bankai."

Nel looked at Ichigo. "I think that's a good idea. Change into Bankai. Now."

Ichigo sighed. "Fine." He put his sword out in front of him. They both looked at him. "It's…kind of weird when you're both looking at me like that." They were both staring at him, intently. "Can you please, like, go inside? I'll come and get you when I'm done."

"No! Just change." Rukia hit him on the shoulder.

He stared at her. "Fine." He quietly spoke. "Bankai."

"That was pathetic!" Rukia stepped forward. But before she could say anything else he was in Bankai. She looked at him. "What was that?" She stepped up to him. "That is an affront to Bankai."

"I can't help it. It's creeping me out that you guys are staring at me. You try changing into Bankai with people watching you like that." Something caught his eye. He looked down at his sword. "What the hell?" He lifted his sword up and pointed at it. "Does anyone else see what I am seeing?"

They stared at it. "Oooo."

Rukia put her hand out. "Pretty."

His sword was glowing blue with a small blue flame coming off the tip. It looked like it was made of spirit particles.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He looked at it.

"Figure out what all it can do." Nel walked up to the sword. "Try it out."

They all stood there in silence. Ichigo kept looking at the katana. Rukia put a finger up. "I know!" She walked up to Ichigo. "Getsuga Tenshu!" She held an invisible katana and made a swinging motion. "See how it is with this katana!"

"Okay." He walked to the edge of the building. "Getsuga…Tenshu!" He swung his katana. A huge crescent of spirit particles flew out of the sword. He looked back at Rukia and Nel.

Rukia clapped. "Nice."

He walked back. "What else?"

They all thought. Ichigo brought the sword closer to him. "The Bounto."

Rukia looked at him. "What about them?"

"They used the high level of spirit particles in the Soul Society to heal themselves. What if I used the spirit particles in my sword to heal myself?" He looked at both of them. "Rukia, can you cut the top of my hand?" She walked up and cut the top of his hand. "Thank you." He looked down at his sword. "This is an experiment." He concentrated on the spirit particles and his wound. After about thirty seconds the particles from his sword started to slowly move toward the wound. Soon, it had healed. He looked up. "I did it."

"Good job, Ichigo." Nel smiled.

"What else?" Ichigo looked back and forth from both of them.

"Isn't that enough?" Rukia looked a little disgusted. "For goodness sakes, you're invincible."

"I know, I know. But it seems like there should be more." He looked at his katana. "And what if I don't want it to be like this. What if I want it to be normal?"

Nel and Rukia looked at each other. "Why would you want that?"

"I'm just sayin…" He looked down.

"Just concentrate, Ichigo." Nel walked up and put her hand on his shoulder. "And you could probably make it happen."

"Concentrate, right." He closed his eyes. "Concentrate." After about a minute the flame slowly started to dissipate and the katana looked as it always had. He stared at it. "See, I could do it." He looked to Rukia.

"I didn't say it couldn't be done, I just asked why you would want it to be done." Rukia shrugged her shoulders.

Nel turned to Rukia. "Rukia."

Rukia looked at her. "Yes?"

"I want to see your Bankai." She smiled, waiting.

Rukia smiled a little and looked to the ground, then to Ichigo, then to the ground. "Funny thing, that." She gestured to the side. "I…don't have one. Yeah. I don't have a Bankai."

Nel looked sad. "Well…you should. You definitely should." She nodded. "Get one."

Rukia laughed a little. "It's a little more difficult than it might seem. It's…mostly only Captains who have it. Ichigo's an exception, really." She pointed to him. "That and my friend Renji."

"How did they get it, then?" Nel looked to Ichigo.

Ichigo set the tip of his sword on the ground. "Special training. Took a little over three days to do."

Nel turned to Rukia. "So do that. Why not? Then you'd have Bankai."

Rukia took in a long breath. "Well…………"

Ichigo looked at Nel. "It might be difficult to get my teacher to train her. It was a pretty grueling process for both the teacher and the student."

Nel looked away. "Well, it doesn't hurt to ask." She put her hands on Rukia's shoulders. "Ichigo is growing as a fighter, Rukia. You should, too." She nodded. "Now, go to his teacher and ask."

Rukia looked worried. "Al-alright."

"Go with her, Ichigo." Nel turned to Ichigo. "It's your former teacher." She stepped back and looked at them. "And once you've mastered it, come back and show me." She smiled. "Good luck."

----

Ichigo and Rukia were running down the bridge that connected Hueco Mundo with the real world. Rukia turned to him. "Do I really have to do this!" She looked frightened. "Do I really?"

"I think it's a good idea." Ichigo kept looking in front of him. "You should. I just hope Yoruichi says 'yes.'"

---

Rukia and Ichigo jumped through the gate. They were in the underground room. "It would be nice if she was here." They started climbing up the ladder.

When they got upstairs they saw Urahara petting Yoruichi who was laying on the table. They both turned to Rukia and Ichigo. Urahara smiled. "You lived!"

Yoruichi stretched out a bit. "I can't believe you just went there alone."

Ichigo sighed. "Anyways. Rukia has a question for you, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi looked at Rukia. "Oh." She paused. "What is it?"

Rukia looked very nervous. She wasn't sure how to put it and was expecting disaster once she asked. So she just stood there. Then, eventually, she brought her hands up and held them together in front of her stomach. She then looked up at the ceiling and pointed at it with her right hand. She looked to the left and let out a breath. Then she bit her lower lip and nodded slowly. She cleared her throat.

"Rukia wants to master Bankai." Ichigo turned to Yoruichi.

Yoruichi looked at Ichigo and then to Rukia. "Congratulations, Rukia. You have years of training ahead of you." She turned to Urahara and put her head out, asking to be petted.

"She was hoping you could train her so that she could skip all that time." Ichigo took a small step forward. "If that's…possible."

Yoruichi looked back at them. She looked to Rukia. She sighed. She jumped down from the table and slowly turned into her human form. "Oh, Yoruichi!" Ichigo turned around. "Can't you go into a different room when you do that, you're completely naked!"

"So?" She walked over and patted Urahara on the shoulder. He nodded. She walked to the next room and spoke. "Why do you want to master Bankai, Rukia?"

"Well, I've just been watching Ichigo and he's growing so much as a fighter. And I thought that I should move forward with him." She liked the way Nel had put it. "And the logical step forward would be Bankai." She moved her fingers around each other. "So…yeah."

Yoruichi came out from the next room wearing clothes. "You want to grow as a fighter." She brought her hand up to her chin. "I see." She closed her eyes. "I had hoped to do nothing for a few days." She looked disappointed. "But since it's you." She let her hand drop. "I'll train you."

"Really?" Rukia looked around. "_Really_? That would be amazing." She turned to Ichigo. "I'm going to have a Bankai."

He smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah."

Yoruichi turned to Urahara. "I'll need your underground training room."

Urahara took a drink of his tea. "Why not."

"Thank you, Urahara." Rukia smiled. "And I'm sorry for…you know…being rude to you earlier." She laughed, weakly.

"That's fine." He smiled. "It's all in the past, as they say!" He lifted his fan.

They all made their way to the underground training room. After standing there for a moment Yoruichi looked to Urahara and Ichigo. "I'll need to be alone with her. It's best when there aren't people watching."

"Oh, of course." Ichigo put his hands up. "Yeah, I'll just go and come back in three days."

Yoruichi took a step up so she was standing on a rock. "Make it four. Just in case."

"Right." Ichigo started walking toward the ladder with Urahara. "I'll see you in four days, Rukia!"

"Okay!" She waved to him. Then she turned to Yoruichi. "I just want to thank you for this, again. It's really nice of you."

"Definitely." She jumped down. "One of the most important parts of this training is understanding your katana. The spirit of your katana and you have to be in complete harmony." She walked away from her. "This is very important." She looked back at her. "Is this true of you and your katana?"

Rukia took out her katana and looked at it. "I think so."

"You'll be conversing with it periodically so it has to be true." Yoruichi walked up to her and put her hands on Rukia's shoulders. "This is going to be difficult. And you'll have nearly no breaks. There will be times when you want to give up. But you can't. Do you understand?"

Rukia nodded. "Yes."

Yoruichi looked into her eyes, intently. "You have to want this, Rukia."

Rukia gulped. "I want this."

"Okay." Yoruichi stepped back. "Then let's begin."

---

Ichigo was waking back to his house, kicking small rocks on the way. He sighed. "I hope Rukia's Bankai isn't better than mine." He paused. "Did I just say that out loud?" He put his hand over his mouth and looked around.

p.s. I meant to put this at the end of my last chapter but oh well. I wanted to explain my reasoning behind making Nel the new ruler of Los Noches. I thought it would be awkward explaining it in conversation or something. "Oh, remember when you were made the ruler of Los Noches?" "Yeah! It was 'cause this happened, right?" "Yeah, wasn't that great?" You know. So I thought I'd explain it here. The reason was that after Aizen's war ended Los Noches was left empty. So, Yamamoto decided that he wanted to pick someone new to rule. But there were pretty much no good Arrancar around save Nel. And she was an Espada so she was also strong. Plus, Ichigo could vouge for the fact that she was a good person. So, Yamamoto picked her. End of explanation.


	9. Chapter 9

Rukia stood, holding her katana at her side. In front of her stood a beautiful white horse. Rukia bowed her head. "Thank you for helping me."

The horse looked at her for a moment, then disappeared.

Rukia closed her eyes and turned around. Yoruichi was standing there, her arms crossed. Rukia took in a purposeful breath. "I can't believe I did it."

"Rukia!" Ichigo came walking towards them. "Hey, Urahara said I could come down."

Rukia looked at Yoruichi. "How would he know we were done?"

"No more extremely loud noises, probably." Yoruichi nodded.

Ichigo took Rukia's hand. "Thank you Yoruichi, you're a great help, we've got to go now." He started walking away quickly.

Rukia turned back. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you! Thank you!" She waved as she was being dragged away.

Ichigo pulled Rukia out of Urahara's shop. "Finally." He turned to her.

"Why did you have to take me away so quickly?" She lifted her hands up. "Did something happen?"

He put a hand on his side and pointed the other one at her. "Well." She didn't know what he was getting at. "Well, come on. I wanna see. Show me your Bankai."

She looked at her katana. "Oh, oh right." She looked around a bit. "Okay, I guess I'll just…show you, then."

Ichigo nodded, crossing his arms. "Yeah."

She let out a breath. Slowly, she brought her katana up parallel to the ground and held it, lightly, with her palms up. She looked at him. "This isn't an affront to Bankai when I say it this way; this is just how I say it." She looked back down. In a normal but strong voice she spoke it. "Ban-kai." Her katana lifted, slowly from her hands into the air. Then there was a blast of light and Ichigo had to bring his hand up to shield his eyes. When the light went away he looked at her. Her eyes were closed for a moment. "Danshingu Sode no Shirayuki"

"Holy shit, Rukia." He let his hands fall. "What in the hell?"

She stomped her foot. "Don't make fun of my Bankai!"

"I'm not!" He brought his hand up to his mouth. "It's really pretty, actually."

She looked to the side. "Damn straight it is."

Attached to her back was a large snowflake that only came down to the middle of her arms, so it was in a half moon shape. The top of it came a little over a one foot above her head. At the bottom of the half moon shape hung down thick white strings with white spheres attached at the end. She was wearing an all white kimono. She held her katana which periodically let off a little bit of frost that fell to the ground.

She nervously lifted her katana a little. "So…this is my Bankai."

He walked around her and looked at it. "Looks nice."

"Stop checking me out!" She closed her eyes.

"I was looking at the Bankai!" He had walked back around by that time. "Sheesh." He crossed his arms. "So, what can it do?"

"Well…it has three dances like my katana does in its shikai form." She looked to the ground. "So…that's…how it is."

"So, show me each dance." Ichigo waited.

"Okay." She let out a nervous breath. She held her katana a little away from her side and closed her eyes. "Some no mai: kousetsu." After she had said it snow began to come out of the tips of her snowflake and toward the lamp post. The lamp post frosted over. Ichigo looked at it. Rukia pointed to it. "Look."

"Nice." He walked up to it. "So, you froze it?"

She walked up to it and touched it. "The first dance encompasses the person I am fighting with my snow and significantly reduces their body temperature, nearly immobilizing them. It usually makes them look as though they have been frozen a bit. They aren't immobilized forever, but for about three minutes."

Ichigo nodded. "I like it. So, show me the next dance."

She brought her sword out in front of her and held the hilt with both hands, setting the tip on the ground. "Tsugi no mai: aisu." Ichigo looked around. Quickly, about ten blades of ice fell from the sky and hit the garbage can nearby, cutting it to pieces.

Ichigo jumped back. "You could have given me warning!"

She let her katana drop to her side. "The second dance takes shards of ice and focuses them on the person I am fighting with, attacking them."

Ichigo let out a breath. "I'm afraid to ask what the third dance is."

"For that we'll need to go to the river." She jumped up in the air. He looked around, then jumped up and followed her.

By the time they had gotten there he had given up on asking her what it was. She wasn't going to tell him until she had just shown him.

She stood by the river's edge. Ichigo watched her. "San no mai: mizu." She leaned over and put her katana in the water, which froze the river over. "My third dance turns water into ice."

Ichigo looked at the river. "That's…pretty cool. But…" He stared at her. "How can that help you in battle? Seems pretty useless to me." He smiled. She stared at him for a moment, then disappeared from where she was standing and appeared right in front of him. "Aaa!" Ichigo put a hand back.

She put her katana up to his stomach. "Did you know…that the body is composed of about 80% water?" She pushed her katana closer to his stomach. "Think about it."

He gulped. "I'm not sure I really want to." He took a step back.

She let her katana drop. "Three dances." She looked to the river. "And…a large snowflake." She pointed to her back. She sighed. "So, what do you think?" She turned to him.

He had his hand up to his mouth. Truthfully, he was trying to figure out if her Bankai was better than his. He looked at her. "I like it. It's very nice."

"Nice?" She set the tip of her sword on the ground. "_Nice_?" She looked to the side. "Ichigo, it's my _Bankai_. You're supposed to say something more than 'it's nice.'"

He sighed. She was right. He had to think about this and say the right thing. He closed his eyes and really thought about it. Rukia's Bankai. He looked up at her. "Rukia."

"What?"

"What do those hangie-downie things do?" He pointed at the strings that hung down from the bottom of her snow flake that had spheres attached to them.

"Oh, these?" She looked to the side and held one of the spheres. "Well, it's probably not safe to show you that." She thought. "You know my second dance? When the ice blades came down?"

"Yeah?"

"If I run my fingers though these like this-" She did it. Then she realized that she had actually done it. She looked to Ichigo. "Ichigo. Duck."

"Huh? What?" He saw that the same ice blades came from the sky, only there were hundreds of them, as though it were raining. "Aaa!" He got down on the ground and covered his head. He was not going to live; the trash can was cut to pieces! He was going to die, this was going to be the end of him. But then he realized that he felt nothing. He opened his eyes. "Uh…why am I still alive?" He looked up. Rukia was standing over him. "Rukia?"

She smiled. "They won't hit me. I'm there master." She stood back and held her hands out to help him stand up. He stared at them. "Don't just sit there, idiot, take my hands."

"Right!" He took her hands and stood up. "Thank you for…saving my life."

"Of course." She walked away and turned around when she was about ten feet away. "The blades fall like rain around me for a circumference of fifty feet." She pointed around her in a circle. "Anything inside it, besides me, will receive my wrath!" She brought her arm up in the air. "And so it goes…"

"Well that's pretty…amazing." He put his hand behind his head. "I'm jealous."

Rukia walked up and patted him on the head. "It's okay, Ichigo. Just 'cause I have Bankai too, now doesn't mean that I'm better than you. Don't worry."

He messed up her hair. "Shut up."

"So, you should go into Bankai and we could scour the city for hollows and kill them, good!" She put her arms in the air.

"Sounds fun, but no." He turned around and started walking away.

She looked at him, confused. "But, why not?"

"I'm kind of tired, you know." He put his hands in his pockets. She smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow!!"

She grabbed him and turned him around. "What is your problem? Why are you acting differently around me? What's going on?"

"Nothing's wrong. Really." He put his hand on her shoulder. "I guess we should really go see Nel, though. This whole thing was so she could see your Bankai."

Rukia let out a breath and held her katana in her palms, changing it back into its shikai form. She looked at him. "I won't go see Nel until you scour the city for hollows in your Bankai with me." She started walking away. "And until you tell me what's wrong."

"But, really, there's nothing-"

"Give it a rest." She turned around. "I'm going home."

Question. Do youthink Rukia's Bankai is better than Ichigo's?


	10. Chapter 10

Rukia and Ichigo both sat in their seats at school. They weren't looking at each other. Ishida and Orihime were watching them. Then they turned to each other as if to ask 'what happened?' Then they both shrugged their shoulders to let each other know that they had no clue.

"If you think I'll surpass you in strength or something you don't have to worry about it, Ichigo." Rukia spoke from her seat. Ichigo looked to her. "I was always stronger than you, anyways."

"Gah!" He stood up.

"What's going on?" Orihime timidly walked up to Rukia. "Are you two fighting?"

"No, that's not it at all." She closed her eyes. "We're just not speaking to each other."

Ishida moved his glasses up. "I believe that is the same thing."

Ichigo sat down and leaned forward. "Yeah, but look who's invincible, huh? Yeah, it's not you!"

"You're so immature." She shook her head.

"Just cause you have…three…things to your Bankai it doesn't mean it's better than mine!" He pointed to her. "Mine's still good!"

Orihime looked at Ichigo, then at Rukia. "You have Bankai, now?"

Rukia turned to Ichigo. "Did I ever say my Bankai was better than yours? That's you coming up with that." She turned back around.

Ishida put his hand on his desk. "Wait…you're invincible?"

"Even though you didn't say it out loud I could tell you thought it!" Ichigo looked annoyed.

"I did not! You're just projecting your feelings onto me, you idiot." She turned her chair around. "I don't think my Bankai is better than yours, alright!" She put her hands in the air. "It's not better than yours! How many times do I have to say it! _It's not better than yours_!" She sat back and looked forward. "Damn. I never though getting a stupid Bankai would be this much trouble." She looked back at him. "You know you could spend a little less time wallowing in your own feelings of inadequacy and just be happy for me." She turned back. "But, no, I guess that's a little too difficult when everything's about _you_."

"Everything isn't about me!" He looked offended.

"_I _know that. But you don't seem to!" She looked out of the window.

Ishida stood up and put his hands on his desk, loudly. Rukia and Ichigo looked to him. He let out a breath. "Alright. I'm just going to say this once." He looked up at them. "You two need to cut this out. You're getting annoying and I don't like to be annoyed. You're supposed to be good friends and something like this shouldn't come between you, alright?" He adjusted his glasses. "So shut up about it and go back to how you were!" He sat down.

Rukia and Ichigo looked down at their desks. Orihime thought for a moment, then whispered to Rukia. "You know, I've always been jealous of your friendship with Kurosaki-kun." Rukia looked up at her. "I'd hate to see you lose it." She walked back and sat at her desk.

Their teacher came in and class began.

Rukia tapped the top of her desk. She couldn't decide what to do. Should she apologize to Ichigo so this could all be over? But what should she apologize for, she didn't do anything, it was the idiot who did all the wrong stuff! He should have to be the one to apologize! She kept tapping her desk. This was so annoying! Something hit the back of her head. "Ow!" She turned around. Ichigo had thrown an eraser at her.

"Stop tapping your desk!" He whispered. "It's annoying, dammit!"

"Damn you!" She picked the eraser up and threw it at his face.

"Ow!" The eraser dropped in his lap. "I'm going to get you for that!"

"Would you two shut up!" Ishida threw his eraser at Ichigo. "Just shut up, I said!"

"Why'd you throw your eraser at _me_!" He brought a hand up. "You could have thrown it at her!"

"Because your voice is the most annoying!" Ishida leaned towards Ichigo and whispered loudly.

"You two should stop fighting!" Orihime sounded sad. "It's not very nice to throw erasers at each other!" She put her hands up. Rukia threw an eraser at Orihime's chest. She took in a breath of embarrassment and looked down. "How could you, Kuchiki-san!" She covered her chest and turned around.

Rukia laughed a little, happy at her work. Ichigo threw an eraser at Rukia's chest. Rukia looked to him, angry. "That's what you get!" He whispered. "How dare you do that to Inoue!"

"Pervert!" She threw the eraser back at him.

"You're a pervert, too then!" Ichigo pointed at her.

"Am not!" Rukia pointed back at him.

"You're both perverts!" Ishida threw erasers at both of them.

"Why do you have so many erasers!" Rukia looked angry.

"I'm a perfectionist." Ishida moved his glasses up.

"All of you, shut up!!!" The teacher turned around. They turned to the front and sat straight in their chairs. She let out a breath. "That's better." She turned back around and started writing on the board.

Rukia turned around and took the two erasers that she had and threw them at Ichigo's face. "That signifies my love/hate relationship with you! Notice how the 'hate' eraser was bigger than the 'love' eraser!" Orihime threw the eraser that had been thrown at her at Rukia's head. Rukia slowly turned towards her. "Inoue?"

"Stop being mean to Kurosaki-kun!" She closed her eyes and whispered.

"No!" Rukia threw an eraser at Orihime's forehead. It fell down and left a mark.

Orihime looked sad. "Kuchiki-san is being horrible!" She turned around.

Rukia looked sad. Then an eraser was thrown at her head. She looked up. Ichigo threw another one at her head. "Don't throw erasers at Inoue's head!"

"I'll throw erasers where I want, pretty boy!" She threw an eraser at him.

He looked confused. "Pretty boy?"

Ishida growled. "Shut up!" He threw two erasers at both of them.

"Seriously, how many erasers do you have!" Ichigo looked at him.

Ishida opened a plastic box and showed it to them. It was full of erasers. They looked scared. "So you better just be quiet!"

They both turned back and crossed their arms. Ichigo was mumbling to himself.

Class was over. "Alright, you're dismissed." Everyone started to get up. "Except…you four." The teacher pointed at Orihime, Rukia, Ishida and Ichigo.

They all looked at one another, then to the floor. "Fine."

Their teacher sat on her desk and they all sat in the desks in front of her. She had her arms crossed. "Alright. So what was going on today?" They all looked down at their hands, which were resting on the desks. "Well?"

Ishida looked up. "Those two are going at it. And because of them we were dragged into a catfight." He looked annoyed.

"It is not a _catfight_." Ichigo looked up. Rukia looked up and made a 'raar-ffft' noise. "You're not helping, Rukia."

She crossed her arms and looked away. "Sometimes I think that you have the brain capacity of a small field mouse."

"You're the one who's stupid!" He turned to her.

"Good one!" She looked at him. "You really came up with a new jab there!"

"Damn you!" He stood up.

"Sit down, Kurosaki!" The teacher put her hand out. He sat down. "Why are you two fighting?"

They all got quiet. Rukia and Ichigo looked around, not sure of what to say. 'Um…because Rukia got Bankai and hers might be better than mine'? Yeah, like that would fly.

Ishida put a hand out. "They're shy about personal matters." He nodded.

"Well whatever it is it's definitely not important enough to come between you two. You're always together, it's ridiculous." She shook her head. "So you need to get over whatever trivial matter it was and be friends again. Because, I can guarantee you, things that seem big at the time, always turn out to be trivial once you step back from them later." She put her hand out on Ichigo's desk. "Let go of your anger and pride, Kurosaki. It's not as important as your friendship with Kuchiki is." She looked at Rukia. "Kuchiki, years down the road when you think of your friendship with Kurosaki, you will regret losing it because of what happened." She started walking out. "Just think about it." She left.

Orihime and Ishida looked at each other. Ishida stood up. "Wellll. I think I have to go study, now. Bye." He left.

Orihime pointed to the door. "I have to feed my…apartment. Bye!" She left.

Rukia and Ichigo weren't looking at each other, still. Finally, Ichigo spoke. "I guess…I was just afraid of being left in the dust." Rukia looked at him. "That you would become a lot stronger than me and think that you didn't need to be my friend anymore. That I was weak and un-important." He rested his head in his hands. "That, and I like being more powerful than everyone else."

She closed her eyes. "Oh, Ichigo." She let out a breath. "You don't have to be more powerful than everyone else to be still be powerful, you know?" He looked at her. "There's nothing wrong with having competition." She put her hand on the table and looked at it. "I think that's what lets you grow and _become_ more powerful. But if it'll make you feel better and stroke your ego a little bit." She looked at him. "I don't think that I'm as strong as you are." She looked at her hands. "So, there."

He walked over and sat down in the desk next to hers. She looked at him. She was waiting for him to say something poignant, something uplifting. Something that would make her feel better about the whole situation. Perhaps that she _was_ as good as him. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, Rukia. I know." She smacked him on the head. "Ow! I was kidding!"

She turned and crossed her arms in front of her. "You're such a jerk sometimes."

He sighed. He leaned his forehead on her shoulder. She looked down at him. "You're right. I shouldn't worry so much about being the most powerful person or whatever." He let out a breath. "Unless I'm in a battle and I'm about to be killed."

She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry if I made you angry, Ichigo. I didn't mean to. You know, up until we were in the classroom and I was taunting you. Cause…then I was meaning to."

He looked up at her. "I'm sorry, too." He smiled. Then he looked down. "I'm glad we aren't hating each other anymore.

"Me, too." She leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes.

They sat there like that for a few a few moments before Orihime walked back in. "I forgot my backpa-" She looked at them. "I have to go feed my…apartment, again." She ran out.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun was setting in the classroom and Ichigo and Rukia continued to sit there with their foreheads resting against one another. They were completely calm. After a moment Rukia sighed. "I guess we should get going." She moved back and put her hands on her face.

Ichigo nodded and stood up. "It's kind of getting late." He put his hand out. She looked up at it. "Well, don't just sit there, take my hand." She smiled and took his hand, standing.

They both got their bags and walked out of the classroom. On their way home Rukia's soul pager started beeping. "There's a hollow. It's not too far from here."

Ichigo looked at the pager. "Well, I guess we should go, then."

Rukia nodded and took out her Chappy dispenser and popped a pill, changing into her Shinigami form. Ichigo let out a breath. "Okay, now I'll just-"

"Hewooow!" Chappy jumped on him.

"Dammit! I can't do this right now; I have to go kill a hollow!" He tried to get her off of him, but she was sitting on his back, holding his arms together. He turned his head and looked at her. "Please, I have to go! Get off of me!"

She smiled, big. "Why would you want me to get off you when I wuv you so much!" She leaned in and kissed him.

"Gah!" Ichigo looked away and stuck his tongue out.

"Hey!" Rukia walked up and stepped on his leg. "Ichigo, you don't have to make it look like it's gross to be kissing me, jerk!" She pushed down harder on his leg.

"Ow! It's kissing _her_!" He looked like he was in pain.

"You're name's Ichigo!" Chappy leaned in and hugged his neck. "Ichigo!" She nearly strangled him.

"I guess I'll just go kill the hollow." Rukia started walking away.

"No! Don't leave me alone with her!" Ichigo brought a hand out towards Rukia. "I'm begging you!"

Rukia turned back to him, with her arms crossed. She walked up to him and leaned forward. "_Begging me_?" She looked interested. "The great and powerful Kurosaki Ichigo is _begging me_?"

Chappy pushed Ichigo's face into the ground and laughed.

Ichigo yelled, "Yes! Yes, I am!"

"Well, then. If that's how it is then I guess I'll have to do something about it." She walked up to them. "Chappy." Chappy looked up at her. "I need you to stand over there."

Chappy saluted and stood up, walking over to the lamp post. "Anyfing you say!"

Ichigo stood up and brushed his clothes off. "Okay…" He took out his Substitute Shinigami Badge and changed into his Shinigami form. After a few moments of collecting himself, they both ran toward the hollow.

When they got there Rukia pointed to his Quincy Cross. "Have at it." She looked at the hollow. He let the cross drop and pulled back an arrow, letting it go. The hollow disappeared. "Good job." Rukia patted him on the shoulder. She smiled. Then her soul pager started beeping. She looked at it strangely. "Huh. Another one." She opened the pager. "It's farther away this time." They jumped in the air and began quickly making their way towards it.

When they got there Ichigo brought out his bow and let an arrow go. The hollow was killed. "It's gone. Hell yes." The bow disappeared.

Rukia smiled and put the pager away. Then it started beeping. "What the hell!" She opened it. "It's near here." They started running towards it.

Ishida sat in his room with the broken bait in his garbage can. He sighed. "I hope this new version really is easier to deal with than the first one. Otherwise…" He looked a little worried.

After killing about twenty hollows Ichigo's hand had begun to bleed. "Can I start using my katana!" He looked at Rukia.

"Are you a Quincy or aren't you!" She pointed at him. "Quincy's don't care about losing blood for the good of the cause!" He slumped over, defeated. "Quincy's don't slump over, looking defeated!" Rukia put a hand up in the air. "They're constantly looking prideful, like the prideful Quincy's that they are!"

Blood was dripping from his hand onto the ground. A hollow appeared in front of them. He raised his bow and hit it without looking up at it. The hollow disappeared. He looked at the sky. "Why are there so many damn hollows!"

"Indeed, I do not know. It's truly puzzling." She tapped the face of her soul pager. "Something has to be up, I've been trying to figure…it…out…" She slowly looked up.

Ichigo looked at her. "What?"

Rukia's eyes narrowed and she shut the pager, quickly, strangling it. "_Ishida_."

Ichigo looked around. "What about him? Is he here?" He turned around. Then he stopped. "No way." He looked at her. "He used bait? But the last time he used it it was much worse than this, this is nothing compared to then!"

She looked at him. "He could be using a better version this time. A new one." She put her pager away. "Where does that freak Quincy live?"

"Hey!" Ichigo pointed to himself. "I'm a Quincy over here."

"Yeah, but you're also a Shinigami so I can forgive you right now!" She closed her eyes. "Where does he live!" Her pager started beeping. She threw it on the ground. "Die!"

Ichigo looked at it. "I think…we're gonna need that."

She looked down at it. "Oh, yeah. I guess so." She picked it up. It was a little mangled, but it still worked. "I guess I'll have to get a new one later. But for now it will work." She opened it to see where the hollow was. "Wait…it's gone." She shook the pager. "Where did it go?" She narrowed her eyes again. "Ishida!!!"

Ishida hit the hollow and it disappeared. "They aren't killing these hollows nearly as fast as they should. Someone is going to be hurt." He moved his glasses up. Then he felt someone kick him in the back. He flew forward. "Aaa!" He looked back to see who had done it.

"We wouldn't have to if you wouldn't have used bait you idiot!" Ichigo leaned over and grabbed him by the collar. "What were you thinking!"

"Why didn't I sense you coming up!" Ishida looked confused.

"Because we were so angry we hid our reiatsu!" Rukia stood beside him, her arms crossed.

"Why did you use the bait!" Ichigo pulled him up a bit. "Why!"

"To get you guys to be friends again!" Ishida yelled.

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other. "Huh?"

Ishida let out a breath. "If you had to spend time together killing hollows and doing what you've always done then I figured you would realize that you really were friends. That was…my reasoning." He coughed.

"And what if a Menos would have appeared!" Ichigo looked angry.

"You've killed plenty of them so far, Kurosaki, I think you can handle just one." Ishida shook his head. Rukia and Ichigo sighed. "So are you guys friends again, or what?" Rukia's soul pager went off. She looked at Ishida and kicked him in the side. "Damn!" He held his side.

"Yes!" She looked at him. "We are!" She turned to Ichigo. "Let's go." She looked at Ishida. "And you better help us clean up this mess!"

Two hours later Rukia's soul pager stopped going off. Ichigo and Rukia sat down on the ground on the side of the street and rested. Ichigo's hand was still bleeding. Rukia looked down to it. "Here." She picked it up. He looked at his hand in hers. She brought up some of the fabric from her kimono and started cleaning it off.

"You don't have to do that, it'll get dirty." He put his other hand out.

"It's fine, really." She shook her head. She kept wiping the blood off. He put his other hand back on the ground. "There." She held his hand up for him to see. "Much better."

He brought his hand up. "Thanks."

She let the fabric fall back down and looked forward.

Rukia sighed. "Which one do you think is more annoying: Chappy or Kon?" She looked at Ichigo, waiting for his answer.

He turned to her. He hadn't expected that. He thought about it. "I would have to say Chappy."

Rukia looked forward. "I bet she's really pretty nice once you get to know her. Life of the party and all that."

"No, she'll always be annoying." He shook his head. "Always."

Rukia let out a long breath and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm glad you're a Quincy, Ichigo." She got quiet. "It suits you…well."

"Thanks." He went to say something, but before he did he felt her head go limp and fall a little.

"Rukia?" He nudged her. "Rukia? Are you asleep?" He moved back and held her shoulders looking at her. Her head fell forward. "You are!" He shook his head and sighed. "Rukia?" He whispered. "Are you gonna wake up?" He took one finger and poked her forehead. No response. He sighed, again. "Guess I'll have to carry you." He picked her up and stood. "Sheesh. I suppose we have been hunting hollows for hours, now." He started walking back to his house. Then he remembered. "Chappy…" He sighed and began walking towards her.

Chappy was still standing by the lamppost. Ichigo walked up to her. "Ichigo!" She started running up to him with her arms out.

He shushed her. "She's asleep, be quiet!"

Chappy stopped running and cowered a little. "Oh."

"I just need you to let her be back in her body, alright?" Ichigo set Rukia on the ground.

Chappy smiled. "No probwem!" She laid on top of Rukia. Rukia was back in her gigai.

Ichigo looked over to his body laying on the ground. "Guess I'll need that, too." He walked over to it and returned to his human body. Then he let out a breath and picked her up again and started walking home.

When they got back he laid her on his bed. Then he sat down in his chair and laid his head on his desk. Before he knew it he was being nudged by Rukia. "Ichigo. Ichigo!" He looked up. "It's morning." She pointed to the window.

He looked at his alarm clock. "I slept at my desk!" He looked at his desk. "Man." He ran his hands through his hair. "I really was tired."

Rukia smiled. "Thank you for letting me sleep on your bed." She ruffled his hair. "Now get ready." She hit him over the head. "Or we'll be late."

"Ow!" He put his hand on his head. "Fine, I will." He stood up.

They walked toward the school. When they got in their classroom they sat down at their seats. Ishida and Orihime watched them. Rukia turned around. "So! A lot of hollows last night, eh, Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked at her. "Yeah, it was pretty amazing, don't you think?"

"Yeah. Been a while since I've seen that."

Ishida looked annoyed. "You two can just let it go, you know." He turned a page in his book.

"Must have been some mastermind behind it!" Rukia turned around and smiled. "Truly masterful."

Ichigo crossed his arms. "Masterful, indeed."

Orihime looked back and forth from everybody. "What?"


	12. Chapter 12

When Ichigo woke up the next morning Rukia was standing over him. "Aaa!" He moved back.

"Ichigo, I have to tell you something." She sat down on the bed beside him.

"You aren't going to kill me, are you?" He looked scared.

"No…" She shook her head. "It's just that…" She quickly brought up a glass of water and splashed his face. She stood up. "Ha!" She ran out of the room, quickly.

He laid there with his eyes closed. "Ummm." Then he opened them. "Rukia!" He ran out of the room. "You're not going to get away with that!" He ran down the stairs. "Where'd you…go?"

She was sitting at the table, calmly, with his sisters and dad. She looked up. "Oh, hello, Ichigo. How are you this morning? Oh, my. Your face is all wet, what happened?"

He growled and sat down. His dad hit him on the back. "Ichigo! Good morning! Would you like some breakfast?"

Ichigo coughed. "Yes."

Yuzu gave him a bowl. "We're having cereal today." She poured him some.

Ichigo took his napkin and dried his face off. Karin turned to him. "Ichi-nii, Kuchiki-san says that you two have something important to do today." She took a bite of her cereal.

Ichigo stared at Rukia. He thought. Something important. Something important. Something…import…ant. No, he couldn't think of anything. So he just nodded. "Yes, very important." He took a bite of his cereal.

Rukia stood up. "Well, I think I better go. Late to school and all that." She smiled at Ichigo.

"Oh, right. I have to get dressed." Ichigo stood up. "Thanks for breakfast." He walked up the stairs.

When they got in the room Ichigo started changing. Rukia jumped. "Aaa!" She got in the closet quickly and shut the door. "You have to give me warning!"

"You're so immature." He put on a shirt. "It's not like I'm going to be totally naked or something."

"I'm not listening!" Rukia put her hands up to her ears.

He finished changing. "You can come out, now."

She opened the door a little and peeked out. Then she jumped to the floor. She fixed her skirt and cleared her throat. "Well, shall we go?" They started walking out.

He turned to her. "So what do we have to do today that's important?"

"Everyone's getting together to go hollow hunting." Rukia looked in her bag. "Don't you remember me telling you that?"

"No. You never told me that." He brought his hands up in the air.

She looked up at him. "I didn't…oh. Well I am now." She smiled. "Oh, and by the way. We're going all out. So we'll be in Bankai and Chad's using his most powerful…arm… and Ishida is wearing his outfit."

"What about Inoue?" Ichigo blinked.

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "Well. She's going to be very ferocious." She took out her soul pager. "I just hope we find some hollows."

When they got to class Orihime smiled. "Are you ready for tonight!" She tried to look vicious. It didn't work.

Ishida looked at Rukia. "I doubt we find enough hollows to make it worth while. I could make it worth while rather easily if you wanted." He adjusted his glasses.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at him. "No!"

He stared at them. "Alright."

Chad sat at his desk.

Ichigo and Rukia sat down in their seats. Class began.

The rest of the day dragged on as it always did until finally the last bell rang. Everyone walked to the front of the school. "Is everyone ready?" Rukia led them to the park. They nodded. "Alright, then." Rukia opened her bag and took out Kon, throwing him at Ichigo. "Use him today."

Ichigo caught him. "Fine." He pulled the pill out of his body and swallowed it. Kon separated from him. Ichigo looked at him. "Just stay out of trouble."

"Right, right." Kon walked away.

"Go back to my house, understand!" Ichigo pointed at him as he walked away.

"I _will_!" Kon walked away.

Rukia took out her Chappy dispenser and popped a pill, changing into her Shinigami form. "Chappy." Chappy looked at her. "Stay right there."

Chappy smiled and sat down on the ground. "Sure!"

Rukia looked over to Chad, who had his white arm by that time. Ishida was wearing his Quincy outfit. She stood back. "How did that happen?"

He looked away. "I told you before; I can be extremely fast when it's important."

Orihime looked at all of them. She brought her hands up to her petals and smiled a little. "Yeah."

Then Ichigo and Rukia changed into Bankai and they all started walking away. As they were walking Ishida turned to Ichigo. "You should really get a Quincy outfit, Kurosaki. You look ridiculous holding a bow and wearing a kimono at the same time."

Ichigo stared at him with a strange look on his face. "Me, in a Quincy outfit?" He shook his head. "No way. It'd just be weird."

Rukia nudged him. "It might be fun. I'd love to see that."

He sighed. "Where would I even get one? It's not like you can just go to a store and buy something like that."

Ishida moved his glasses up. "I could make one for you."

Ichigo turned to him. "You'd do that?"

He nodded. "If it meant seeing you in a Quincy outfit, yes."

Ichigo thought about that. "Huh. Yes. Please, make one for me."

"Alright." They kept walking. "I'll make one. What do you want it to look like?"

Ichigo shook his head a little. "No idea."

Rukia put a hand out. "He definitely wants a little cape."

Ichigo looked appalled. "No, no little capes."

"Little capes are staples of Quincy outfits, Kurosaki." Ishida closed his eyes and nodded. "You probably want one."

"Eh…" Ichigo sighed. "Fine." He looked serious. "Does it _have _to be white?"

Ishida looked offended. "What do you _mean_ does it have to be white?" He glanced to the sky. "That's like…asking…I don't even know what it's like asking. There's nothing to compare it to, Kurosaki. It has to be white." He crossed his arms and stared ahead.

"Fine." Ichigo looked ahead as well.

Chad's arm disappeared. "I will wait until a hollow appears. People may look at me as though I am strange."

"Good idea." Rukia nodded.

Then they all looked at Ishida. He looked down at his outfit. "What? I'm proud of my Quincy outfit. I don't mind people seeing me in it." Some people walked by and whispered as they saw him. He ducked behind Rukia.

"First of all, I thought you just said you were proud." Ichigo stared at him. "Second of all, people can't see Rukia right now, so that doesn't help."

Ishida stood up and walked beside everyone. "There was just a breeze. I was cold. I…" He looked to his right. "A hollow. It's not too far from here."

Rukia's soul pager went off. She opened it. "He's right. It's about two blocks away."

They all looked at each other. "Well." Orihime smiled. "Let's go!" She started running. They all started running after her.

When they got there they surrounded the hollow. Ishida yelled, "Who's going to kill it?"

"What if we all kill it!" Orihime put a hand in the air.

"At the same time?" Rukia smiled.

"Yes." Chad stood there and had Brazo Izquierda del Diablo appear.

The hollow roared.

At the same time: Ichigo yelled "Getsuga…Tenshou!" and flung spirit particles from his katana, Rukia said, "Tsugi no mai: aizu!" and shards of ice fell from the sky in a line, Chad brought his arm back, "La…Muerte" he let off power from his arm, Ishida let his cross drop and pulled back an arrow, letting it go, Orihime brought her hands up to her petals "Koten Zanshun!" and Tsubaki flew out and towards the hollow. At the same time all of their attacks hit the hollows head and it disappeared.

Ishida let his bow disappear. "I believe that is what they refer to as 'over kill.'"

"The poor hollow didn't stand a chance." Rukia shook her head.

They all stood there, looking at each other. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "Now what?"

Orihime stepped forward. "W-well. If you guys want, you could come over to my place and have tea?" She brought her hands up to her stomach. "But…you don't have to." She looked down.

Rukia's Bankai disappeared. "Sounds good to me." She sheathed her katana. "But I should probably get my gigai back, first."

After getting Chappy, which took far longer than it should have, they walked to Orihime's apartment.

Orihime smiled. "I'll just go pour some tea." She walked into the kitchen.

Everyone was sitting on the ground. "So…" Ichigo looked around.

Ishida looked at him. "Did you have an epiphany, Kurosaki? Have you decided what your Quincy outfit should look like?"

"All I know is that it's going to have a little cape." Ichigo pointed at him. "Oh, and can I have those katana things that you have?"

"Not unless you want to steal them from Urahara." Ishida shook his head.

"You stole them from Urahara?"

Ishida looked up. "Oh, that's right. You didn't know that. Yes, yes I did." He smiled. "Yeah." He looked away. "Anyways. If you want them, you could always ask." He narrowed his eyes. "No, no don't. Cause then he'd know I stole some. So, you just can't have any. Sorry."

"Tch." Ichigo crossed his arms.

"Ichigo." Rukia pulled out a drawing pad from her bag. "Just tell me what you think you want your outfit to look like and I'll draw it for you so Ishida can know what to go off of." She took a black marker. "Go on."

He stared at her. "I'd rather die than have _your _drawings be his muse." She threw the pad at him. "Ow!" He brought his hand up to his face.

"I think it's a good idea." Ishida took the pad and gave it back to Rukia. "Just tell her what kinds of things you'd want."

Ichigo looked annoyed. "Fine." He looked up. "Well we already know there's going to be a little cape and it's going to be white." He looked to the side. "Umm."

"Hmm…" Rukia started drawing. "There." She showed Ichigo the picture.

His expression dropped. "That's exactly what Ishida's outfit looks like."

Rukia looked at the drawing. "So it is." She turned to the next page. "Let's see."

Orihime walked out. "Here's everyone's tea!" She had a tray and set it down on the table. She handed one to everyone. "Enjoy." She sat down.

Rukia stared at her pad of paper. She tapped it with her marker. Then she started drawing. Everyone watched her. She kept drawing. She kept drawing. She continued to keep drawing. Then she stopped. "Yes." She nodded. "I do believe this is the outfit Ichi should wear."

"Did _you_ just call me 'Ichi'?" Ichigo sat forward.

She turned the pad of paper around. Everyone stared at it. She nodded. "To amazed to say anything? I understand. My work incites emotion that is beyond words." She looked impressive.

Orihime smiled. "I actually like it."

Chad nodded. "Yes."

Ishida looked away. "It would work."

Ichigo stared at it. "It's not bad. I guess." It had a cape that didn't come together in the front as much as the one Ishida's had currently. The top came down a-symmetrically in a slant past his waist. "Yeah." Ichigo pointed at Ishida. "Yeah, I want that."

"Alright." Ishida moved his glasses up. "I will make it, then."

"Thanks."

Rukia tore out the piece of paper and give it to Ishida. "There you go." He took it and folded it up.

They all took drinks of their tea. Orihime yawned. "I guess it's getting kind of late."

Everyone looked out of the window. It was dark out. "Yeah." Ishida stood up. "It's probably a good idea to head home."

Everyone stood up. Rukia's soul pager went off. They all stared at it. She laughed a little. "Anyone up for some overkill?"


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone was sitting on the ground in Orihime's apartment, drinking tea. It was quiet. After a moment, Rukia leaned over and flicked Orihime's tea cup. "Hey."

Orihime jumped a bit. "Kuchiki-san!" She closed her eyes. "I could have spilled my tea."

Rukia looked to Orihime's door to her room. "Does it creep you out to know that Ishida and Ichigo are in there?"

Orihime looked to the ground and blushed a little at the thought that Kurosaki-kun was in her room. Then she looked up. "No, no it doesn't bother me at all; I don't know what you're getting at." She took a drink of her tea.

Rukia watched her. "Right."

Ishida was looking at the wall. "Aren't you finished yet? It's not that difficult to change into an outfit you know." He had his arms crossed.

"That's easy for you to say when you've gotten into one of these things hundreds of times. But I'm not used to it." Ichigo tried to pull down the shirt.

Ishida tapped his arm. "Just be done already!" He turned around.

Ichigo put his arms up to his body. "I'm not finished!"

"You are, too!" Ishida walked up to him. "I'll help you fix it. It's taking too long."

He pulled the cape down and moved it to the side. "What did you do to my outfit? It can't be that difficult to put on. All it is is pants, a top and a cape."

"And a little mini-skirt." Ichigo picked up the end of the shirt that came down past his waist.

"That is not a mini-skirt!" Ishida looked at him.

"Fine, fine." Ichigo looked away. "Well, is it done, then?"

Ishida stood back. "Yes."

Ichigo looked down at the outfit. "Right. I guess I'll just…walk out and show it to them, then." He stood, still. "Yes."

"Well, are you going to go?" Ishida gestured to the door.

Ichigo turned to Ishida. "Do I look like a complete idiot?" He picked up the end of the right front side of the cape. "I feel like I look like an idiot."

"Are you calling my outfit idiotic?" Ishida put his hands on his sides and looked annoyed. "The one I spent three days making for you for no charge?"

Ichigo nodded. "I'll just go and show it to them, then."

"That's right." Ishida opened Orihime's door. "He's finished."

Ichigo walked out with a nervous expression on his face. "Hello…everybody."

They all stared at him. Rukia stood up and walked to him, looking at the outfit. "Hmm." She picked up the cape. "Yes." She brought her hand up to her chin and turned to everyone. "I approve."

Orihime smiled. "Me, too. I think it suits you, Kurosaki-kun."

Chad spoke. "It looks good."

Ichigo looked at everyone. "Really?" He looked semi-surprised. "Wow. That's good, then."

Rukia tapped Ichigo on the shoulder and he looked at her. "I say, when we go visit Nel you go in this outfit." She smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Ichigo looked at the outfit, again. "But then I'd just have my Quincy powers."

Ishida hit him over the head. "And what's wrong with that!"

"Ow! Nothing!" Ichigo quickly moved away from him.

Orihime brought her hands together. "Bring out your bow! I want to see you in your outfit with your bow!"

Ishida shook his head. "That might not be smart. He could accidentally shoot off an arrow in your apartment."

"Hey!" Ichigo turned to him. "I'm not _that_ bad….anymore." He looked away.

"Yeah!" Orihime smiled. "So bring out your bow!"

Ichigo nodded. "Okay, then." He let his Quincy Cross drop and his bow appeared. Orihime clapped.

"Good job, Ichigo." Rukia patted him on the back.

Ichigo's bow disappeared. "Now I just need Seele Schnieder." He started walking to the door.

"Wait!" Ishida ran and stood in front of him with his arms out. "You can't! What are you doing, don't go to Urahara's I forbid it, no." He shook his head. "No."

"If you have them, I have them." Ichigo stepped around him.

"_No_…" Ishida fell to the ground. "I'm going to die. Urahara will kill me."

"You look pretty pathetic on the ground like that, Ishida." Rukia had her arms crossed.

Ishida quickly got up and fixed his glasses. "I have to stop him." He ran out of Orihime's apartment. "Kurosaki! Where are you?" He ran down the street. "Damn." He stopped. "He couldn't be there already, could he?" He growled.

Ichigo walked into Urahara's shop. "Urahara! I've come to get something." He looked around. "Hey…Urahara." He sighed. "Ura-"

Ishida put his hand over Ichigo's mouth. "Shut up!" He started dragging him out of the shop. "I said you couldn't have any, so you – hello Urahara." He let go of Ichigo. "We came to see you."

"How nice of you." Urahara sat down in front of the steps on the mat. "What is it that you wanted, exactly."

Ichigo put a hand forward "Well-"

Ishida hit him in the side with his elbow and stepped forward. "We wanted to see how you were doing since we haven't seen you in a while." Ichigo sank to the ground. "Right, Kurosaki?"

"Actually…" Ichigo tried to stand up.

Ishida pushed him down. "But now that we've seen that you're okay, we shouldn't keep you any longer." He grabbed Ichigo's collar and started dragging him out.

Ichigo yelled, "Seele Schneider!" He coughed.

"Dammit!" Ishida kicked him.

"Ow!" Ichigo moved away from him and towards Urahara. "I want…some Seele Schneiders…"

Urahara stared at him. Ichigo stared back. Ishida had his hand up to his face. Urahara sighed. "How many?"

"Five ought to do it." Ichigo crossed his arms.

Urahara sat back a bit "A full set. Sounds good. That should come to about-"

The sky was blue outside. A bird flew by.

Ichigo stepped forward. "Are you kidding me? I don't have that much money! How would I ever get that much money!"

Urahara shook his head. "You expect me to give them to you for free? Those are very rare items, and because of that, they cost a lot of money. It's just how it is."

Ichigo looked at the ground. He mumbled. "Now I know why Ishida stole his."

Urahara sat forward. "Pardon?"

Ichigo looked up. "Nothing." He thought for a moment. He looked up. "I'll fight you for them." He smiled.

"No thanks. I'll take the money." Urahara tapped his fan on his knee.

"Damn." Ichigo turned around. "I really wanted them, too."

"Too bad, Kurosaki. Guess you'll just have to do without." Ishida looked like he was happy with the whole situation.

Ichigo pointed at him. "Hey, you just be quiet or bad things will happen, and you know what I mean."

Ishida stepped back. "Sorry."

Ichigo turned back to Urahara. "What if I paid you ten percent of that? And we called it good."

Urahara brought his fan up. "Oh, now that you put it that way, I suddenly want to give them to you."

"Really?" Ichigo stepped forward.

"No." Urahara shut his fan. "Of course not."

"Gah!" Ichigo sat down. "What do I have to do to get them!"

"It's simple. You pay the money." Urahara smiled.

"What if I slowly paid you the money over a period of time?" Ichigo sat forward.

Urahara stared at him. "Do you realize you'd probably be paying it for quite some time?" He sighed. "Why do you want them so badly?"

Ichigo closed his eyes. "Because Ishida!-" He paused and opened his eyes. "Wants some…too." He looked away. Ishida let out a breath.

Urahara stood up. "Then I challenge you."

"To a fight?" Ichigo stood up, excited.

"No." Urahara turned around. "Stay there."

"Huh?" Ichigo looked confused.

Ichigo looked at the boxes in front of him. "Okay…so."

Urahara pointed at them. "If you can choose the correct box, the one with the Seele Schneiders in it, you get them."

"And if I don't?" He looked nervous.

"I kill you." Urahara sat down on the ground next to the boxes.

Ichigo laughed, weakly. "Yeah, right. Like you really…mean that." Urahara's face was completely serious.

Ichigo cleared his throat and walked up to the boxes. "Let's see." He stared at them all. "If I had to choose one, which I do, I would say it would be…that one." He pointed at a box. "Yes, that one."

Urahara nodded. "Too bad. I don't get to kill you."

"You wouldn't have really killed me, would you?" Ichigo stepped back.

Urahara opened the box. "No." He took out one and showed it to Ichigo. "There you go."

Ichigo took it. "Nice."

Urahara stared at the Seele Schnieder Ichigo was holding and talked a bit loudly. "However I _might_ kill Ishida-san for _stealing_ a set of Seele Schneiders from me."

Ishida took in a scared breath and ran out of the shop.

"This is perfect, Urahara." Ichigo put it back in the box and closed the top. "I'll take good care of them."

"Yes, you will." Urahara stood up. "Have a good night."

Ichigo got back to his house and sat down on his bed, letting out a breath. He put his hands up to his face and then let them rest on his legs. He looked down. "Aaa!" He looked at his arms. "I went all the way to Urahara's and then to my home in this Quincy outfit! People saw me in it!" He slowly died. "No…"

Rukia jumped down from her bed. "Just be happy you had me to bring your clothes home for you."

"Rukia!" He sat back. "I didn't know you were here."

"Where else would I be?" She flicked his forehead. "And I'm sure people admired your Quincy outfit admirably all over the city!" She took in a breath and looked up. "It's nothing to be ashamed of." She looked at him.

"I look like an idiot when I'm in the real world wearing this." He laid on his side on the bed.

"What's in the box?" Rukia started opening it. "Don't tell me you actually got them."

"I did." He put his pillow over his head. "And walked home with them. In my _Quincy_ outfit."

"That last bit was kind of muffled, I didn't quite catch it." She opened the box and took one out. "Nice." She swung it around. "How do you turn it on?"

He took the pillow off of his head and sat up. "I don't know." He took one out and held it. "I guess if you want to-" A blue blade appeared on the katana. "Like that."

"Oh. Okay." She stared at it. "I just have to want it to appear." She stared at it some more. She closed her eyes. She opened them. She held on to it tightly. She turned to him. "Why isn't it working!"

"Cause…you're not a Quincy?" He poked her.

"Now, that's just not fair." She set it back in the box.

Ichigo sighed and the blade disappeared. He set his back in the box. "I guess I'll need a fancy belt like Ishida has." Rukia looked at the box. Her eyes widened a bit. She started rifling through it, taking stuff out. "Hey, what are you doing? You're getting all of those little packing material thingies on my floor!"

She got to the bottom and smiled. "A-ha." She took it out. "See." She showed it to him.

"Oh." He took it. It was a belt. He stood up and put it on. Rukia put the Seele Schneiders in the holders. Ichigo stood there.

"Just a sec." Rukia put her hands out and slowly backed out of the room. "I'll be right…back." She ran out.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked around. A few seconds later the door opened. "You aren't going to explain the world to me through a bag of chips again, are you, Rukia?" He had his hands on his sides.

"Hey, son!" His dad walked in. "Rukia said to come…in." Isshin stared at Ichigo. He wasn't quite inside the room. Rukia pushed him farther in. "Oh, right." He walked up.

Ichigo put his hand behind his head. "Uh…hi."

Rukia walked up to Ichigo and pointed at him. "This is Ichigo's new Quincy outfit!" She crossed her arms. "Because…he's a Quincy."

Ichigo smiled a little. "What do you think?"

"It looks good!" Isshin walked up and patted him on the shoulder.

"Show him your bow and your new katanas!" Rukia stood back.

Isshin smiled and stood back. "Yes, please show me." He crossed his arms. Ichigo straightened his arm and let the cross drop, making his bow appear. "I'm proud of you, boy." Isshin nodded.

"Now the katanas." She pointed at his belt.

"Right." Ichigo's bow disappeared and he took out a katana, making the blade appear.

Isshin whistled. "That's a new one on me. What's that?"

"Seele Schneider." Ichigo moved it around a bit.

"The only edged Quincy weapon." Rukia pointed at him.

"Where did you learn that?" Ichigo looked at her.

"From Ishida." She looked away.

"Well, it's good to see you all decked out." Isshin smiled.

Ishida's blade disappeared and he put it back in his belt. "Thanks."

Rukia turned to Ichigo. "Now, we just have to go show you off to Nel." She smiled.

p.s.

I decided that I hated some things about chapter 11 so I went back and changed them. If anyone wants to go back and read the new chapter 11 (with some big changes – especially to the beginning and end) then they're welcome to.


	14. Chapter 14

Ichigo stood at the mouth of his door with his hands on either side, trying not to go out. Rukia had her hands on his back, trying to push him out. "Ichigo! You have to leave this room in order to go to Hueco Mundo!"

"Fine! Just not in this outfit!" He closed his eyes and looked at the ceiling.

"Do you really want to change at Uraharas? It's much easier just to change here and walk there; you're already in the outfit so come on." She pushed him harder. "Just go!"

"No!" He made sure he was standing firm.

"Man." She looked down and kicked the back of his knee.

"Aaa!" He fell back.

She walked in front of him and grabbed him by the arms, pulling him out of his room. "Nobody will care that you're in that outfit, Ichigo."

"How could they _not_ care!" He tried to get free. "I look like an idiot!"

She dropped him on the ground, making his face hit the floor. "Ow…" He brought his hand up to his face.

"Ichigo, you do not look like an idiot. You need to get over that. You look like a Quincy. Quincy's don't look like idiots. Say that, 'Quincy's don't look like idiots.'" She stared at him. "Well, say it!"

He sat up. "Quincy's don't look like idiots."

"And what are you?" She stepped forward.

He looked at the ground. "A Quincy."

"There." She crossed her arms. "So let's go to Uraharas. Stop worrying about what you look like!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Fine." Ichigo stood and they walked down the stairs. When they got to the kitchen Ichigo walked up to his dad at the table. "Dad, Rukia and I are going to Hueco Mundo to see a friend of mine. We shouldn't be gone long."

Isshin had a strange look on his face. "You're going to…Hueco Mundo…to see a _friend_?"

Rukia took Ichigo's hand "It's a long story. See you later!" They walked out.

Isshin shook his head. "How strange." After a few moments there came a knock on the door. Isshin sighed. "Stupid Ichigo." He walked to the door. Opening it quickly, he put his hands in the air with his eyes closed. "I-chigo! Did you for-" he opened his eyes "get…something." He dropped his hands. Moving back, he gestured to the inside of the house. "Please, come in."

Ishida Ryuken looked at him for a moment, then walked in. "Your son just left?" He followed Isshin to the kitchen.

"Yes." Isshin sat down at the table. "With a friend of his. Please, sit down."

Ryuken sat down. He looked around. "I'm still surprised that my sister ever lived in a place like this."

Isshin smiled. "Tea?"

----

"Going to Hueco Mundo again, are we!" Urahara spoke loudly at Rukia and Ichigo from the front of the shop. There was nothing going on to make him speak that loudly.

They stepped back. Rukia looked around, then turned to him. "Y-yes!"

"Good!" He turned around and walked into his shop.

Ichigo followed him. "Why are you talking so loudly?"

"Huh!?" Urahara turned around and yelled at him.

Ichigo backed up and held onto Rukia's arm. "Nothing!"

Urahara turned back around. "We're testing some new equipment in the underground training room!" He pointed to his ears. "It's kind of loud!"

"Okay!" Rukia yelled at him.

"Good!" Urahara nodded. "Let's go down there, then!"

When they got there they saw Jinta and Ururu standing around a bunch of equipment.

Ichigo pointed to it. "What is that stuff!"

Urahara turned to him. "Why, are you going to buy it this time!?"

Ichigo crossed his arms. "Tch."

Urahara stood in front of the gateway. "Go ahead!" It opened. They jumped through.

----

"Any reason why you're here, Ryuken, other than to tell me that I didn't provide a good enough home for my wife?" Isshin took a drink of his tea.

Ryuken had his hand around his tea cup. "There was a reason." He looked away. "I'm sure you've felt it like I have." He turned to him. "There's a new presence."

Isshin looked up from his tea cup. "Pardon?"

"Another Quincy." He stared at him. "There's a new Quincy."

----

Ichigo and Rukia were led to Nel's chambers. The door opened and Nel looked at them. She smiled at Rukia. "Rukia! How are you?" She ran up and hugged her. Rukia braced herself for death. She didn't die, however. Nel backed up and smiled. "And who have you brought with you?" She stopped. "Ichigo?" She looked at his outfit. "What are you wearing? That's not what you usually wear."

Ichigo put his hand on his face. "I knew I looked like an idiot."

"You do not!" Rukia turned to him. "Because…" She stared at him.

He sighed. "Because Quincy's don't look like idiots."

"That's right." She nodded.

Nel put her hands on Ichigo's shoulders and looked at his outfit. She stood back. "Turn around." She motioned for him to turn around. He did. "Stop." He stopped and looked at her. "Hold your cape up a little." He did. "Let it go." He did. "What are those?" She pointed at his katanas.

"These are Seele Schneiders." He took one out. "They're the _only_ edged Quincy weapon." He tried to sound important.

"He learned that from me." Rukia pointed at Ichigo.

"Put it back." Nel pointed to his belt. He put it back, quickly. She stared at him. She brought her hand up to her chin. "Who made this outfit?"

"I designed it!" Rukia pointed at herself.

"My friend Ishida. He's also a Quincy." Ichigo nodded, slowly.

Nel stood back. "Ichigo." She looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah?" Ichigo was scared.

Nel looked very serious. "You do not look like an idiot."

"See!" Rukia pointed at him. "I told you!"

Nel sat down on a chair. "You look like a warrior. Be proud of your uniform."

Ichigo looked at the sleeves of his top. "Proud?" He turned to Rukia. "Okay. I guess I will be, then."

"Good." Nel gestured to some chairs. "So, sit down." She smiled.

----

"So, say that there was." Isshin put his hand on the table. "What would you even do about it?"

Ryuken took a drink of his tea. "I'd want to meet them."

Isshin sat back. "You? Why?"

He looked at Isshin. "The only Quincy's I've ever known have been in my family. And ever since my sister died it has just been my son and myself." He paused. "Ever since my…sister…" Ryuken turned to Isshin. "Masaki." Isshin looked scared. "It's your son, isn't it? It makes sense that she would have a child who was a Quincy. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was afraid you were going to murder him or something." Isshin took a drink of tea.

"Does he know his mother was a Quincy?" Ryuken put his hand on his tea cup.

"_Yes_." Isshin sat forward. "He _even_ has her Quincy Cross." He smiled.

Ryuken looked disgusted. "I can't believe you gave that to him."

"It was rightfully his." Isshin swirled his tea around in his cup. "Masaki would have wanted him to have it." Someone knocked at the door. Isshin looked around. "Karin? Yuzu? Can someone get that, I'm talking with someone."

Karin walked out. "I'll get it." She waved at Isshin.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"Couldn't he have gotten his own?" Ryuken put his hand on the table. "That Cross should have gone back to me."

"Masaki gave it to me after she stopped using it. It was mine to do with what I wanted. And I wanted to keep it for Ichigo." Isshin moved his tea cup forward.

Karin walked into the kitchen. "Dad, you have another guest, he says he has something for Ichigo. I told him he wasn't here and he said he'd just give it to you to give to him." Karin walked out.

Isshin looked at Ishida. Ishida looked at his father. His father turned around and looked at Ishida. Ryuken turned to Isshin. They were all silent.

Ishida walked forward. "I…made this belt for Ichigo. He got a set of Seele Schneiders and I didn't know if he had a belt to carry them with. So…" He slowly backed out of the room.

"Uryuu." Ryuken spoke. "Sit down."

Ishida took in a breath. "Do…I have to?"

Isshin sighed. "You better sit down, Ishida-kun. It'll be fine."

----

Nel, Rukia and Ichigo sat in a circle on the ground. Nel had her hands in front of her. "So, besides you, how many Quincy's are there?"

Ichigo thought for a moment. "Well, I guess it's just me and Ishida." He stopped. "Oh, and Ishida's father. The one who helped him get his powers back. But he seems like a real jerk. He won't let him deal with Shinigami or their friends as a price for helping him get his powers back. Even though he…still does."

"So just three." Nel shook her head. "How sad." She smiled. "Well, that is until you have children!" She nodded. "Then there will be more Quincy's, right Rukia?"

"Eh…right." Rukia brought a hand up, awkwardly.

"It's not like they _have_ to beyour children, Rukia." Ichigo looked at her. He got quiet. He blushed.

Nel pointed at him. "You blushed! Ichigo blushed! He wants to have Rukia's babies!"

Rukia sighed and closed her eyes.. "It wouldn't be him having my babies it would be me having Ichigo's babies, and…" She opened her eyes and got quiet. She blushed.

Nel started laughing, holding her stomach. "You two are in love!"

"Are not!" They turned to her.

----

Ishida looked back and forth from his father to Ichigo's father, frightened. "Why…are you here, father?"

Ryuken sighed. "I came because I suspected that there was a new Quincy." Ishida took in a quick breath. "And I found out it was your friend, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ishida took in another breath. "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything, Uryuu. I just wanted to meet him."

Ishida looked at Isshin. "But…why would you come to _Kurosaki's _father to ask about this? He's a Shinigami…you hate Shinigami."

Ryuken closed his eyes. "Because," he turned to Ishida, "he married my sister."

Ishida's eyes widened. "What?" He looked at Isshin. "What!" He looked at his father. "I have an aunt! Why didn't you tell me I have an aunt?"

Isshin put his hand out on the table. "I'm sorry, Ishida-kun. But you had an aunt. She passed away quite some time ago."

Ishida turned to him. "Oh…" He looked at the ground. "Right." He stared at his father. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

His father looked away. "She married a Shinigami. She was no longer a part of the family."

Ishida pushed his father to the floor. "What was that!"

Isshin shook his head. "It's okay, Ishida-kun. It's in the pa-"

"That is not okay!" Ishida looked at Isshin. "He got rid of her just because she fell in love with a Shinigami? That's ridiculous!" He turned to Ryuken. "Then why do you talk to Kurosaki's father if you hated her so much because of it?"

Ryuken stood up and sat back in the chair, straightening his shirt. "Because…I couldn't forgive myself for what I did." He looked at the table. "After she died I realized that I lost my sister and I missed her last years." He looked at Ishida. "I'm sorry you never met your aunt, Uryuu."

"You're…sorry?" Ishida took a step back.

Ryuken stood up. "If you want to learn about Masaki, I'm sure Isshin would tell you something about her." He walked past him. "Goodbye, Uryuu. Goodbye, Isshin."

"Goodbye, Ryuken." Isshin brought a hand up. The front door shut.

Ishida was looking at the ground. He let out a breath.

Isshin gestured to the chair in front of him. "Sit down, Ishida-kun. I want to tell you about your aunt."

Ishida looked up. "Call me Uryuu."

----

Rukia and Ichigo waved goodbye to Nel. She smiled. "I love your Bankai, Rukia! And I definitely think you guys would make a good couple!"

"Stop saying that!" Ichigo stopped.

"Just come on." Rukia grabbed his arm and dragged him along. They started making their way back home.

----

"Are we going to tell Ichigo about this?" Ishida put his hand on the table.

"Do you want him to know?" Isshin sat back. "It's up to you."

Ishida thought for a moment. "Yes. I think he should know."

"Well, he and Rukia went to Hueco Mundo a couple hours ago. I'm not sure when they'll be back. When they get here I can tell him. If you want I can call you and have you be here for it. You get to decide." Isshin smiled.

Ishida looked away. "Yes, please call me." He stood and started walking to the door. Isshin followed him. Before he left he turned back "Thank you for telling me about her, Isshin. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Uryuu." Isshin waved.


	15. Chapter 15

Rukia sat on her bed in the closet, tapping her leg. "I wonder what they're talking about down there…" She let out a breath.

----

Ichigo sat on a chair on the opposite side of the table as Ishida and Isshin. He looked nervous. "Is something the matter?" He looked around. "Did…I do something wrong?"

Isshin sighed. "No, son. I just have something to tell you."

Ichigo sat back. "Then, why is Ishida here?" He looked confused.

Ishida looked annoyed. "You don't want me to be here, Kurosaki?" He sat forward.

"No, that's not it!" Ichigo put his hands up. "I was just wondering."

Isshin let out a breath. "Ichigo, what I'm about to tell you might be a surprise. But…" He thought for a moment. "I'll just tell you." He put his hands on the table. "Masaki had a brother."

Ichigo looked surprised. "What?" He stared at his dad. "What! I have an uncle! What! Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I know the feeling." Ishida crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. All ties with her brother were cut off when we were married. So it was like she didn't have a brother anymore." Isshin shook his head. "We still should have told you kids about him. I'm sorry."

Ichigo looked at the table. "Well, who is he?" He turned to his dad. "Who's my uncle?"

Isshin looked at him for a moment then pointed at Ishida. "Uryuu's father."

Ichigo quickly turned to Ishida. "Huh?" He blinked. "Ishida's father?" He thought for a moment. "That means…" He brought a hand up like he was counting. "That Ishida…is my…" He closed his eyes. About five seconds went by. "Cousin."

"Good job, Kurosaki. You get a medal." Ishida clapped, slowly.

"Hey, don't make fun of me; I'm not good at family tree stuff, okay! And shouldn't you be nicer to family?" Ichigo sat forward.

"_Both_ of you be nicer to each other." Isshin spoke.

Ichigo closed his eyes again. He thought. Then he opened his eyes and looked at Ishida. "Hey, does this mean I can call you by your first name, cousin?" He had his arms crossed. "I heard my dad call you by your first name."

Ishida sighed. "I suppose it does."

Ichigo smiled a little. "Alright, then…" He paused. He looked awkward. Now that he got to the point where he actually had to say it he felt strange saying his first name out loud. "Actually, I think I'll just stick with 'Ishida.'"

"Ichigo, you can call him 'Uryuu,' he's your cousin." Isshin let out a breath.

"Eh…Uryuu, then." Ichigo looked away. "But only if you call me 'Ichigo.'"

"Right, Kurosaki. I'll call you Ichigo." Ishida nodded a little.

"Well, which is it?" Ichigo looked at him. "Kurosaki or Ichigo?"

Ishida crossed his arms. "Ichigo."

"That's right." Ichigo looked away, again.

"Are you two going to tell your friends?" Isshin looked back and forth from them. "They'll probably be wondering why you're addressing each other informally now."

Ichigo and Ishida looked at each other. They continued to look at each other. They both closed their eyes. "Yes."

"I think that's a good idea. You can practice on Rukia. Tell her first." Isshin pointed to the ceiling. "I'm sure she's wondering what's going on."

They both stood. Ichigo looked at his dad. "Okay." They walked up the stairs.

When they got there Rukia jumped down from her bed and looked at them, hungry for information. "What's going on?"

Ichigo and Ishida stood in front of her. They looked at each other. They looked at her. They pointed to each other. "He's my cousin." They were quiet. They waited for her reaction.

She brought her hands up to her stomach, holding them together. "How is that even possible?"

Ishida crossed his arms. "I had an aunt I never knew about."

Ichigo looked away. "I have an uncle I was never told of."

Rukia pointed at Ichigo. "So, your mom…" She pointed at Ishida, "was your dad's sister?" Ichigo and Ishida nodded. She smiled. "Whoa."

Ichigo tapped his foot on the ground. "I'm going to meet my uncle."

Ishida looked to him, quickly. "No, no you simply can't do that." He shook his head. "The answer to that request would be a 'no.'"

"It's not a request." Ichigo turned to him. "And you can't tell me 'no.'" He put his hand on Ishida's shoulder. "I'm meeting my uncle, Uryuu. And soon." He patted his shoulder.

Rukia smiled. "First names!" She sat down on Ichigo's bed. "You should call each other by your first names, since you're family, though." She nodded.

Ishida took Ichigo's hand off of his shoulder. "You'll just be disappointed if you meet him. I promise you. You're better off not meeting him at all."

"Hmm." Ichigo looked at the ceiling. "Yeah, still going."

Ishida let out a breath. "Fine. But I'm coming too." He pointed at Ichigo. "That way I can protect you if he tries to kill you or something."

"What?" Ichigo took a step back. "You're kidding, right."

"Somewhat." Ishida walked to Ichigo's door. "How about tomorrow after school."

"Sounds good to me." Ichigo looked away.

"I'll let him know we're coming." Ishida walked out. He turned back for a moment. "Don't be too disappointed when you meet him Kuro-Ichigo. He's not the family man-type." He left.

"I'll keep that in mind IshiUri!" Ichigo waved. He turned to Rukia. "I have two new family members. Nuts, huh?" He sat down on his bed.

"You learn something new every day." Rukia sat on her bed. "Though I think he might be right, you could be disappointed in meeting him. This is the same guy who made Ishida swear he'd never deal with Shinigami or their friends if he helped him get his powers back. Doesn't sound like the nicest guy to me." She laid down.

"He's still my uncle. I want to meet him." Ichigo brought his hand up to his face.

"Okay. You do that." Rukia closed her eyes. "And then tell me if he kills you. I want to know."

----

Ichigo stood in front of the waiting car outside of school. Ishida pointed at it. "Well, are you going to get in?"

"Why is it here?" Ichigo looked at Ishida.

"Because, I told my father we were coming so he sent a car to pick us up." Ishida pointed at it, again. "So get in."

Ichigo opened the door and got in. Ishida followed him. "I've never had a car come and pick me up before." Ishida touched the inside of the car. "It's pretty nice."

"Yeah, sure." Ishida mumbled something into his hand.

Ichigo looked at him. He looked back at the car. "I guess this doesn't really impress you, huh?"

"Not really." Ishida looked forward.

Ichigo tapped his knee. "Well, I'm interested to meet him, I guess."

Ishida turned to Ichigo. "He might bother you about being a Shinigami and a Quincy. Don't let it get to you. Just move on to the next subject or something." He looked out of the window. "Don't let anything he says to you get to you. Just try to keep the conversation short."

The car drove up to the house. Ichigo looked out of the window. "It's huge!"

"Just get out, Kurosaki." Ishida got out of the car.

"It's Ichigo." Ichigo got out and pointed to Ishida. "Ichigo, Uryuu."

"Get out of the car, Ichigo." Ishida waved his hand.

Ichigo and Ishida walked up to the house. "So you live here. How many rooms do you have?"

"I live in an apartment." Ishida knocked on the door.

Ichigo looked at him. "Why?"

The door opened. A man nodded. "Hello Uryuu-dono, your father is expecting you." He gestured for them to walk in. He led them into the study.

"Thank you." Ishida nodded. They walked in. Ryuken was sitting at the desk reading a book. The room was rather large for a study, Ichigo thought. There were two wing back chairs and the back wall was lined with books. There was a fireplace in the corner.

Ryuken looked up. "Please, sit down." He gestured to the chairs. He sat his book down on his desk.

Ichigo smiled, awkwardly. "Thanks." He sat down.

Ishida sat down. "What are you reading, father?"

"Is it necessary for you to know that, Uryuu?" Ryuken stared at him.

Ishida stared back. "Apparently not."

Ichigo laughed, weakly. He turned to Ryuken. "It's nice to meet you Ishida-san."

Ryuken turned to the fireplace. "You may call me Ryuken."

"Ryuken-san." Ichigo clasped his hands together.

"Just Ryuken is sufficient." He looked at Ichigo.

"Right…" Ichigo clasped his hands together, more. "Ryuken, then."

"Nervousness doesn't become you, Shinigami." Ryuken sat forward.

"You can address him by his name, father. He's more than just a Shinigami." Ishida sat forward as well. "His name is Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm sure he'd let you call him Ichigo."

Ryuken turned to Ishida. He looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo, you should be stronger in your appearance. No one will take you seriously if you act like you're acting now."

"Yes…sir." Ichigo put his hands on the arm rests on either side of him.

Ishida sighed. "Do you have anything other negative things to say to Ichigo?"

Ryuken held his hands together on the top of his desk. "Nothing comes to mind."

Ishida stood. "Then we'll just be leaving."

Ichigo put his hand out. "Wait, I wanted to ask something."

Ishida closed his eyes. "Fine." He sat down.

Ichigo looked at Ryuken. "What was my mom like before she met my dad?"

Ryuken stared at him. "Happier."

Ichigo looked angry. "What?"

Ishida put a hand out. "Ichigo, let's just leave, okay?"

Ichigo stood. "Yeah." They started walking out.

Ryuken sat back in his chair. "How do you like being a Quincy, Ichigo-bo?"

Ichigo sunk down a bit. Ishida let out a breath. Ichigo turned around. "It's an honor to be a Quincy, Ryuken." He bowed. "Thank you." They left.

Ichigo and Ishida got in the car. Ichigo closed his eyes. "I can't believe him, what kind of an uncle is he?"

"I told you you'd be disappointed." Ishida shook his head.

"I guess I'm still glad I got to at least meet him once." Ichigo looked out of the window. Then he turned to Ishida. "Hey, why do you live in an apartment instead of there?"

Ishida laughed a little. "Did you see how we got along? And besides, before he helped me get my powers back he wanted nothing to do with me being a Quincy. That's why it surprised me so much that he helped me."

"Well it's a good thing he did, right?" Ichigo tapped the window.

"I suppose."

"What do you mean you 'suppose?' Of course it was a good thing." Ichigo looked at him, confused.

"It's just that…I wish I could have gotten them back on my own. It bothers me that I had to go to _him_ for help." Ishida was still annoyed at the thought of it.

"As long as you got them back." Ichigo got out of the car as after it pulled up to his house. "Thank you for letting me meet him, Uryuu." He paused. "Even if it wasn't what I hoped it would be." He shut the door and walked into his house.

Ishida sighed and asked the driver to take him back to his apartment.


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm not dead." Ichigo stood directly in front of his closet where Rukia was laying down.

Rukia opened her eyes, slowly. She turned to him. "Couldn't you have told me that when I was awake?"

"You are awake." He pointed at her. "See?"

She sighed. Slowly she sat up so she was facing the room with her legs crossed. Then she quickly extended one leg so that she kicked Ichigo. He let out a gasp and fell to the ground.

"Yes. Yes, I am awake, now." She jumped down from her closet, kneeling over to pat him on the back. "How are we doing? Did I kick you too hard?" He let out a noise of pain. "Aww, I guess I did."

He slowly made his way to his bed. "I met him, my uncle."

"Right, right." Rukia looked as though this was common knowledge, now.

"He was horrible." He shook his head. "Absolutely terrible."

"Sorry." She shrugged her shoulders. "But you were warned, so there."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I was just hoping he would be better than he was."

"I'm sorry." She tried to look more heartfelt this time. "Really."

"It's fine. I just want to go to bed. I'm tired." He laid down.

"Alright. Goodnight."

---

The next morning he woke up to Rukia holding his nose so that he couldn't breathe. He quickly took in a breath through his mouth. She let go of his nose. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty." She walked toward the closet and took her bag. She was already dressed and ready. "You slept in."

"Oh no." He looked at his clock. "Why didn't you wake me sooner? It's late!"

"Then you'll have to get ready fast, won't you?" She smiled. He got up and started taking off his pajamas. "What have I told you about undressing in front of me!" Rukia turned around quickly. "Warning, _warning_ is the key word!"

"Oh, grow up. It's not that big of a deal." He grabbed a shirt and put it on. Then he put pants on.

"On a different note. Aren't you and Ishida going to explain how you are cousins today at school?" Rukia put her bag over her shoulder.

"That's the plan." He put on his coat.

"Good. I wanna see their reactions." She rubbed her hands together. "Yes…"

"I'm afraid of their reactions. What if they don't believe us?"

"Oh, they will." She tried to comfort him. "They definitely will."

"I hope so." He grabbed his bag. "Okay, let's go."

"What do you think about telling everyone that you are cousins?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, I'm okay with it I guess." He kicked a rock in front of him. "It shouldn't be that big of a deal, right?"

"Right."

When they got to the classroom they both sat in their seats waiting for the others to get in. When they did, they turned and tried to get their attention. Ishida spoke. "We have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Orihime sat forward. "Something sinister?"

"Not quite." Rukia sat back in her chair.

"You know what it is before we do?" Orihime looked sad. "Not fair."

"Sorry." Rukia apologized.

"I'll just say it and not make a spectacle of it." Ishida adjusted his glasses. "Ichigo and I…are cousins." He looked at Ichigo. "That's it."

Chad looked back and forth from Ichigo to Ishida. "How?"

"My mom was his dad's sister." Ichigo explained. "So, that's how."

"I see." Chad nodded.

"Wow." Orihime looked at Ichigo. "Wow."

"Yeah, I know." Ichigo agreed with her reaction.

"So are you guys going to have like family gatherings together and stuff? Will Ishida and Ishida's dad come over for you're birthday, Ichigo?" Orihime held her hands together in anticipation for the answer.

"No. Hell no." Ichigo shook his head. "Well, maybe Ishida, but not Ryuken."

"Awww." Orihime looked sad at her perfect family gathering being broken up.

"I told you he'd be horrible, Ichigo. You should have listened." Ishida crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You called him by his first name." Chad pointed out.

"Yes. We're addressing each other informally, now. Right, Uryuu?" Ichigo looked to Ishida.

"Yes, _Ichigo_."

---

Hey, everybody. I have two things to say.

I'm terribly sorry about taking forever to post my last chapter. For some reason the site wouldn't let me post it and the particular page that you have to go to to post wouldn't load. So every day when I would go to post it the page just wouldn't show. It was terribly annoying. So, I'm sorry.

I have a new story I'm writing! It's called "The Shattered Shaft." I got the idea from a review on this story. Basically, the premise is – Ichigo became a hollow in the shattered shaft instead of a shinigami. He then becomes an Arrancar and an Espada. So, if this is true, what would happen when Orihime is captured? Come check it out, you can find it on my profile. :o)


	17. Chapter 17

Ichigo stood up by the waterfall with his arms hanging loosely at his side. He had no idea what to do or what he was doing. He just felt like he should come up here for some reason. He looked at the ground. Then, it just came natural to look at his wrist, at his bracelet. He held it up and touched it.

"Such a stupid small thing." He turned his head to the side. He looked up at the sky and let his arm drop back to his side. "Why has it changed my life so much?"

"It's only natural that it's changed your life so much." Ichigo turned around. Rukia was sitting on a rock behind him.

"Rukia, what are you doing here?" He was surprised. He had purposefully snuck out so that no one would find him here.

"I saw that you were sneaking out so I followed you. It was interesting." She rested her elbows on her knees. "So, why were you sneaking out?"

He sighed. "I just wanted to be alone." He looked at her for a second with an annoyed expression. She rolled her eyes. "And I just felt like being at the waterfall." He looked at the water. "Now that you're here I'm sure I'll be dragged in it, though, right?"

"Naw. It's too cold out. Plus it's night time so I can't see what mysterious dark creatures are in the water that might be ready to strike." She looked away from the water. She thought for a moment. "What's it like for you? To all of the sudden have such a connection with your mother?"

"What do you mean?" He completely turned around this time instead of just looking over his shoulder when he spoke.

"Well, I mean before you knew her and loved her. But now you're truly connected in a way. She was a Quincy, you are a Quincy. And the only reason you're a Quincy is because she was a Quincy. You got it from her, like a gift. What does that do to you?"

"Huh." He looked at the water, again. "I guess I never thought of it that way." He closed his eyes. "My mom." He looked at the ground. "I can't remember much about her." He looked sad. "But you're right. This is like a connection." He lifted his arm so he could look at the bracelet again." He smiled. "Like a piece of her." He turned to Rukia. "Thank you."

Rukia smiled.

-----

I realized that my story was pretty much not finished so I wanted to do a short last chapter to bring it all together. I hope you all like it!

Thank you for reading.


End file.
